Darkness inside
by Darren99Gleek99Criss
Summary: Santana's a victim.When she realizes that her best friend Quinn Fabray is next on His list of helpless girls,she will stop at nothing to protect her.But it's going to be difficult when Finn never leaves her side and has warned Santana to stay back.Will she be able to save Quinn in time...
1. From a distance

I can't take it anymore! I walk around like everything's fine...but its not.I have a pretty much perfected fake smile that goes on my face everyday that nobody seems to notice it's not like they really take their time to look, most people don't even look at me at all.I mean why would they I'm HBIC, the queen bitch everyone's scared of me people are just afraid of simple eye contact around here.

As long as I'm not tormenting them they don't care what I do or how I am yet everything I do is to please my so-called 'friends'.Ha it's funny just to even call them my friends because I know it's not true and so do they. My minions maybe...followers...slaves? I don't really know but what I do know is that I'm sick of each and every one of them. I think it's actually more to do with jealousy really how they each go about their day smiling and laughing along with their real friends and boyfriends without a care in the world and I'm stuck here in a slowly crippling depression that eats away at my insides when nobody's looking.

It's a darkness that comes for me when I'm alone,or when I see _him_ a terrible stabbing sensation in my gut or sharp shooting pains in my head and heart that are almost paralyzing when ever I see them together. I know that she's in danger but I can't help at all. I can't interfere because it will only cause more pain for everyone.

He warned me,told me to stay away from him or there will be consequences, not to tell anyone because I WILL get seriously hurt. So here I am watching my best friend Quinn Fabray one of the nicest people on earth walk around holding that scums hand and honestly I'm scared,terrified even.I can feel him watching me sometimes,making sure I don't get too close,never leaving her side.

It still runs on my mind as if it's on replay,going again and again and I feel like I'm about to pass out which usually happens very fast.I see him,every time I close my eyes I can just picture him above me, crushing me with his whole body weight smirking proud of him self. I shiver at the though. Yet again.

I swear to god one day...one day I will confront him and I will destroy him. What gives him the, giant ogre, the right to hurt me, batter and bruise me then use me in unforgivable ways. And then he thinks he can try to move on to the next hopeless girl (who just happens to be my best friend) and do the same to her?

No.

I will not let that happen. I will not let him,whatever it takes I will not let him do this to her. All I need now is a plan.

Finn Hudson watch out because once I get hold of you and make you beg me for forgiveness your never going to be able to hurt anyone ever again...

* * *

**So there's chapter one please tell me what you think of it. The chapters will keep getting longer as I go along.**

**Reviews are always welcome :) **


	2. Maybe He's right

**Sorry for the long wait guys,I was deciding ****whether to continue or not.**

**This chapter should explain a lot more...hopefully. Italics are flashbacks.**

**This story will be mostly in Santana's P.O.V. but may change once in a while.**

**I own nothing...unfortunately **

* * *

There she is.

So here I am hiding behind a corner watching her go about her day like everything's fine. All this watching from a distance is really starting to annoy me, I mean since when did Santana Lopez become a coward.

Ugh I hate that word,that one word which is how it all started really.I remember it all clearly, just like it was yesterday.

_I stop dead in my tracks not daring to look back and see that smug look on his face because he knows he's finally beat me._

_"Do you wanna know what I think Santana" Trust Finn to take a dramatic pause as if we're in a movie._

_But no,I honestly don't want to know because I know it's going to hurt.I suddenly want to take back all the harsh words I've said to him I did go too far just please stop talking.I don't think I can take it._

_"I think you're a coward"_

_My breath hitches and I feel like I'm about to pass is all too much and yet I can't move.I'm frozen solid wanting for this to just end.I pray to god it's just a dream._

_"See you at the mash-off" And I realize that I'm not going to wake up from I feel sharp pains running through my entire body._

* * *

That's the first time I ever felt that way without even being touched and man I wish it was the last.I never even seen it coming.

* * *

_But I'm quickly snapped back into reality after what felt like hours of suspense and silence and notice I'm in a hallway.A crowded hallway that has real people in it.I panic._

_What if they heard? Do they know? How could I be so stupid of course they know and it won't be long before everyone else does too rumours here at McKinley spread like wild-fire what am I going to do?_

* * *

That's where it all started,just one little outburst from king Finnocence and everything in my life turns to shit. Little did I know that wasn't the last time he would be using that word to scar me.

* * *

_"Shut the hell up for once you little bitch"Finn snarled as he marched over to me._

_It was after school,we were at his house because I finally decided to face him after the epic smack-down I gave him in the auditorium and not-so-politely asked him "Dude what the actual fuck is your problem!"_

Things went from there and it turned into a yelling match.I didn't know that much about Finn but I did know that I didn't like this new confidence he had,making him shout at that moment I was kinda scared but like hell I was gonna let him know that.

_"What the hell did you just call me Frankenteen?Do you know where I'm from,Look it up it's called Lima heights..."_

_"Adjacent,Yeah I know" That little bitch-let cut me off he is so in for it "And what I also know that you live in the upscale part of it Satan,so cut the crap" Fuck,now I'm in for it,How the hell does he know this._

_My thoughts die down as I see him start to slowly walk over to me,A look of determination in his eyes.I don't like this look I've seen this look before.I know this look. This is the look that old pervs have when I walk past late at night and it's creeping me out, I've never seen him look at me this way before not even when I slept with him,he still had that dopey ass smile on face then._

_"What-what are you d-doing" I shakily asked and I stuttered,really not liking this..._

_"Aw don't be scared Sanny, I'm not gonna hurt you i'm gonna make you feel real good"He coos in a sickly sweet voice.I feel sick but I swallow thickly to keep it all back._

_I feel his rough hand stroking my arm and I know that I need to get away from here._

_"Get off me Finn,why are you doing this"I start to whimper as he grips me tighter letting me know that he isn't messing around anymore._

_"I'm fed up with all your crap Santana and I think I need to show you a lesson"He snarls at me. I really need to get out of now. To calm down I take a deep breath and try to think._

_"And what makes you think I want your goofy-ass body up on me I think I made that mistake before"I say standing a little taller gaining a little confidence._

_"Oh Santana,Baby does it really look like I'm asking for permission"He says pushing me up against a wall._

Confidence gone.

_"One more step Finn and I swear on the devil himself I will go all Lima heights,then i'ma call my big brother and let him go all Lima heights on your sorry ass as well" I say spitefully while trying to push him away but failing miserably._

_"Ha Santana you won't tell anyone,Because you're gonna be so satisfied and so goddamn humiliated at how much you like it you're going to be begging for more"He whispers._

_No this can't be happening. Not now. Not to me. Not to by him._

_"And i also know you won't ..because you're a coward aren't you?" He asks rhetorically. "You won't ever be able to speak about it. Every time you want to you'll be too overcome with fear and the memories of this special night we've shared."He whispers again as he starts kissing my neck and laughing._

_"No Finn...Please stop" I plead but it's no use,he isn't listening he doesn't care._

_I can't cry,I just feel numb and I do occasionally sob and sometimes scream out in pain but he covers my mouth to muffle my sounds until its finally over and he's finished with me, all i can do is sit there and cower over in fear and pain, he throws me my clothes and tells me to put them on and hurry up doing so because he wants me to leave now. I rush putting on my clothes ignoring the instant pain every time I move my body just wanting to get out of the house and as far away as possible from him.I want to be in my own bed,in my own room,in my own home. Where I know I'm safe but as I'm about to turn around and leave he grabs me by the neck and forcefully turns me around to face him.I squeal out in pain and surprise at the contact._

_"I Swear to god You slut,if you tell anyone about this you won't live to see your graduation day."I quickly nod and squirm out of his grasp._

_As I'm walking down the lawn I hear him shout my name so I turn slowly back waiting for him to shoot me or something._

_"Tell Quinn I said hi when you see her, I'm gonna have some good times with that one!"He smirks and winks at me."I'll see you later Santana"He says while walking back into the house._

_I quickly turn the corner and empty out my insides,that one sentence was so much worse than being shot._

_My body aches from physical and emotional pain I'm suffering from right now. As I crawl into my bed so many things are going through my head and I can't take it._

_Coward._

_Quinn._

_That god awful smirk._

_Coward._

_Finn._

_The pain._

_Coward._

_And for the first time that night I cried. For the first time in years I cried because at this point I don't know what else to do._

_I've just been raped by Finn Hudson..._

* * *

**I hope you guys are enjoying this. Once again please, please, please review. It doesn't matter what it is.**

**Hopefully this chapter explains everything a bit clearer. Thanks again :)**


	3. What's Going On?

**Hi Guys I'm trying my best with the editing and I'm so sorry if there are any mistakes.**

**I hope some of your are still reading this and I'm really sorry again for the long wait but I've had some stuff so..**

**POVs will be Quinn,Santana and Finns**

**Disclaimer. None of the characters are mine, I don't own Glee. Ryan Murphy does, who I now hate because of Bram. Like dude seriously are you trying to kill me?!**

**Anyways hope you like this chapter so on with the show**

* * *

Quinn POV

I don't know what's wrong with Santana lately but she just seems so...off. I can't really explain it but usually she would have made at least 7 people cry by now and injured about 4 but that hasn't happened today, or yesterday...or the day before that and the day before that. When did this all start, I just can't seem to remember.

I think she's avoiding me as well and even when she's around Brittany she acts like a space Cadet constantly zoning out on her. Brittany has noticed too I can tell because she keeps stopping and looking at Santana nervously then anxiously looking around the hallways as if someone might jump in and tell her what's going on.

Have I done something to piss her off again and I just can't remember because it's not like that's never happened before. But it's still so weird that she's acting so indifferently towards Brittany. Should I talk to Britt about it? What if it is really serious, although it's probably just Santana being Santana trying to get some attention because she's been out of the spotlight lately. Since I started dating Finn actually.

Ah Finn. I don't really know what I'd do with out him at the moment especially with San now acting all strange. It's been tough at home recently, my sister's husband cheated on her and dad flipped out. And when I say flipped out I mean shit seriously hit the fan. And nobody likes it when dads angry, see he has this temper which he can't really control but when he gets like this it's best to just stay out of his way.

Why you should also stay out of his way is because he likes to take this anger out on anyone that's around at the time, which sadly is why I have an awfully bruised stomach and can't attend Cheerios practice Coach Sue is probably going to kill me tomorrow and let Santana take over practice today, but at the moment due to the throbbing in my side I really couldn't care less.

Finn helps me forget my garbage at home though. He makes me feel better and special. But I've noticed that anytime he sees Santana he instantly freezes up as if times stopped just for him to glare at her and she seems to just cower away uselessly. But as soon as she's gone he's back to that sweet, charming boy who I know so well. I wonder whats up with them.

Wait. Has Finn cheated on me with Santana. Urghh I bet she seduced him that bitch, I'm gonna kill her!

Finn POV

Why does Quinn keep looking at Santana that bitch better not of said anything, I already told her what would happen if she did!

But seriously when ever we're together and Santana walks past it's like Quinn keeps completely dazing out on me, her eyes following Santana practically begging for her to look back just once. Santana knows better than to do that though. I made it perfectly clear where they stand.

I'm just about to confront Santana and tell her to watch her back when I see Quinn run and push her forcefully into a row of lockers. Holy shit, whats going on?

* * *

Santana POV

The bells just gone signaling lunch has started so I quickly make my way through the halls, making sure to put my head down and avoid eye contact as I spot Finn in the distance.

It's getting harder for me to stay away from Quinn lately she keeps giving these longing glances that I wish I could return but I know I can't. It pains me everyday to see her growing happiness with 'Teen Hero'.

God I just wish I could just talk to her. Make her laugh, make her smile. Anything. And it's killing me not being able to.

I hate him so much, he's controlling my every move like he's some puppet...

FUCK! What the hell is happening!?

"Stay away from him you whore!" I hear someone shout and I've just realized I know that voice anywhere...and that I'm being shoved into lockers. Ouch Quinn, Jesus.

"Quinn stop, what the hell are you talking about!?" I demand as I push her away from me not wanting either of us to get hurt, just to see her charge again. Luckily I saw this coming and moved out-of-the-way just in time.

CRASH! What in the living hell was that?

* * *

Quinn POV

Urgh why does my head hurt? Wait, why am I on the floor. I quickly open my eyes and glance up and looking down on me is two dark brown eyes nervously searching mine for signs of pain.

"Urgh" I groan this hurts like a bitch, I think I ran straight into the lockers.

"Santana stay away from Finn he's mine" I manage to get out with the best glare that I can manage at the moment still on the floor. And as you guessed it wasn't very effective.

Wait. Stop.

Something weird just happened. A quiver in Santana's bottom lip and a flash of hurt and pain spread across her face and through her eyes. Tell tale signs that she's about to cry. It doesn't seem like it's from guilt though and from that one look and even without her speaking I know she hasn't done anything wrong.

I take the time to really look at her. She seems so tiny almost shrinking into herself, no longer carrying herself as the bitchy confident girl who strides through the hallways. A bruise forming on her arm probably from the force of the lockers on it. I suddenly feel so guilty and concerned for her. Her eyes are welling up but I know it's not from the pain in her arm or side but something else, something much more hurtful.

"Santana?" I say as I stand up ignoring the now added pain to my stomach.

"Please San whats going on." The crowd that had formed during the fight had disappeared when I wouldn't get up from the floor.

I see her open her mouth a couple of times as if she was going to speak but couldn't find the right words. She slowly looks down and I see a single tear drop cascade down her face. It breaks my heart. I can see her face coming into view again, just as slowly as she put it down she lifting her head up again and she looks at me dead in the eyes. Every wall she has ever put up is down, every ounce of sadness is clearly showing in her eyes and I instantly want to hug her so tight and tell her that she will be okay. But I need to know whats going on first. I need to know she's okay.

"San, its okay. You can tell me anything, I'll always be here for you" I say sincerely and I mean it from the bottom of my heart.

"Not anything Q" She whispers with a sad, watery smile. I then see her eyes widen slightly looking straight past me as if someone was there so I quickly look back and see Finn standing there practically burning holes into Santana.

Curious as to why that's happening I turn back to Santana and she looks petrified. I've never seen her look so scared in her entire life. I reach my arm out to hug her but she quickly steps back almost tripping over herself and shakes her head. If we weren't in the current situation I might of laughed at Santana suddenly being so clumsy. Then in a flash I see her burst into more tears and run in the opposite direction towards the exit.

* * *

Santana POV

Finn. All I see is Finn. So I step back out of her reach. I'm still looking at him and he's mouthing to me that he will kill me. I burst into tears. I feel so weak, I look at Quinn and shake my head. I can't do this.

I need to get out of here, away from him, away from her. It's like a mantra going through my head and I don't realize I'm running. No sprinting away until I reach the exit and hear Quinn calling for me. But I can't stop. I can't look back.

Get out of here. Away from him. Away from her.

Don't look back Santana, you're doing this for her.

Get out of here. Away from him. Away from her.

Before I know it I've reached my house and I'm quickly unlocking the door and running up the stairs. Everything is passing by too fast yet so slow all at the same time. I finally reach my room and collapse in the middle of the room crying my eyes out. I just can't seem to get the memories to go away. To stop haunting me.

Then suddenly I hear quick footsteps and feel strong arms circling me. I tense up until I realize that I feel safe in these arms and right now I have no power to fight them.

* * *

Quinn POV

I need to follow her. That's the only thing going through my mind. So before my I can register anything I'm running after Santana and out of the school, ignoring Finns calls from behind me.

She's heading in the direction of her house but from going there so often when we were younger I know it's at least a twenty-minute run so she should start to get tired soon... I hope.

Man was I wrong, its been ten minutes so far and Santanas speed hasn't faltered a bit I don't know how she's doing this. Even Cheerios practice couldn't prepare me for this. She's just running so fast I've never seen her act like this before.

I falling behind like seriously I can barely even see her in the distance.

After a couple of minutes rest I'm on the run again after my best friend and I finally get to her house after what seems like endless miles.

Why didn't she close the door? Whats that sound?

Then I hear a crash as if somethings fallen over and now I can clearly hear Santana sobbing loudly. Quickly springing into action I race up the stairs acting completely oblivious to the very obvious stinging in my legs and the burning in my sides. But what I see breaks my heart all over again. Santana crumpled up in the middle of the room crying her heart out hysterically. She's a mess and I have no idea why. I guess that was the loud noise I heard earlier.

I didn't even notice I was crying as well until I felt a tear drop down my cheek. The tears keep on coming as I slowly make my way to the center of the room as to not startle her but I have no patience left in me right now and quickly shuffle the rest of the way there. I sink down to the floor and envelope my longest friend in a hug.

I don't ask any questions, I don't speak. I just sit there stroking her hair both of us crying but for different reasons. I don't know how long we're there for but it doesn't matter. I would stay here all week if she wants me to. My best friend since pre-school needs me so I'm going to be here for as long as she does.

* * *

**So I'm sorry if that confused any of you. Please review and let me know what you think, even if it's bad.**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	4. Finally

**Thank you, thank you, thank you for the reviews. Pretty please keep them coming. A girl needs a little inspiration.**

**This chapter will be Quinn and Santana POVs.**

**Like always I own nothing.**

**Happy reading...**

* * *

Quinn POV

We've been sat here for around 2 and a half hours now and it's starting to get a little uncomfortable with the position we're currently in. During that time we've only got closer, San is practically in my lap with me cradling her head, still stroking her hair in what I hope is a calming manner. But I don't know if I'm helping her with anything while we're just sat here. Figuring enough is enough and that I should probably try to find out what's wrong with her I quietly whisper into her hair.

"San, sweetie you need to tell me what's going on" Even though I said it as soft as possible she still jumped a little. What has her so on edge all the time, she knows I'm here so who and what is she so afraid of?

* * *

Santana POV

I don't know how long we've been sat here for, I kind of lost track. I needed this, I need to feel close to her, to feel safe for once since the...incident.

Quinn's just whispered in my ear and I tried to make it subtle once I realized I jumped but I knew she caught me. Trust Quinn to notice everything I don't want her to. Wait...I'm with Quinn.

The realization suddenly dawned on me and I jumped up as fast as I could and sprinted to the other side of the room.

"Quinn, you need to leave." I said trying to sound confident but it came out as nothing but a shaky whisper. "Like..n-now."

I slowly looked up and instantly I knew it was a bad idea as our eyes meet. Sparkling hazel with soft swirls of green lock on beautiful teary brown, scared eyes.

"Now, please. It's for the best" However much I love her, I need her to go. I can't tell her what's happened I feel too dirty even thinking about it because he was right I am too overcome with fear. As I thought of that his mocking voice sprung into replay once again.

"You won't ever be able to speak about it. Every time you want to you'll be too overcome with fear and the memories of this special night we've shared"

His voice still haunts me every time I think about it. But no, that's why I'm doing this. To protect her. She doesn't need any of this...well neither do I, but that's not the point she can go far in life farther than I ever could. She's smart, she's pretty, she's athletic, popular, blonde and used to be head cheerleader. But she was always better than me. Always had more going for her. She needs to get out of this town. And with nightmares about one Finn Hudson she won't be able to do that. With me I suppose it's not that bad, after all I am just her second in command, she doesn't need me. So I'm going to do what I can to make sure that doesn't happen and that she gets out of here.

* * *

Quinn POV

When Santana sprung up and ran across the room I was so shocked I literally fell to the floor barely recovering to hear what she was saying. But when she did speak I froze dead in my tracks of getting up. Even though she spoke so softly it was debatable on whether she really said anything at all, I felt as if it was the loudest thing I had ever heard.

Really Santana after I've spent nearly 3 hours trying to calm and soothe you, you're just going to demand me to leave. Hell no. Now I'm pissed.

"What. The. Fuck Santana!" I screeched "Your seriously just going to stand there and make me leave after I've spent god knows how long trying to get your ass to stop crying" At this point I was so confused and angry I was panting.

And then I saw that flash of hurt again, the same one I saw earlier by the lockers and then I remembered why I did all of this in the first place. Why I ran after her, came uninvited to her house and stayed all this time. Because she's my best friend and I've never seen her act this way before and I'm worried. Because she needs me, whether she's willing to accept that or not. She does and I'm going to be here for her because she would do the same for me in a heartbeat.

So slowing down my breathing I calmly said "Look San I'm sorry, I'm just really worried about you" I think I just saw a small hint of a smile grace her lips but as soon as I saw it, it was gone. Maybe I imagined it?...

Instead of replying she just stood there, as if paralyzed. I could practically see the wheels turning in her head but I knew that wasn't a good thing. She was either thinking of a lie or preparing to run for it so before she could choose the latter I quickly stepped forward and gently but firmly held her hand in mine. There was no flinch this time so I guess that's a good sign. Right?

I listened to her take a strangled breath preparing to speak but I wasn't prepared for what I heard.

" Q, I-I um" Deep breathes San come on just tell me. Please. Just spit it out.

"He...I just, I couldn't stop him Q. I-I thought I could b-but I couldn't, he was just too strong." And once again I'm so taken back that I'm lost for words. He, who was He? What happened. You need to give me more than this to work with right now.

"San, I-I don't understand. Who, who couldn't you stop, what did they do to you?" I plea praying to god that it's not what she's implying and what I'm thinking. Stuttering because of how worried I am for my best friend. My only real friend. It can't be that right? San would be able to stop it. Wouldn't she? She does keep razors in her hair. No of course it's not that, I'm just thinking the worst.

"I...I was r-raped Q" And suddenly time stood still and my world crashed down around me and supposedly landed right on Santana. Frozen solid neither one of us moving, not even for deep breaths. But how? I mean maybe she's joking. I couldn't be right.

I study her face and all I can see is pain and heartbreak that's been bottled up for too long. At these words she breaks out in slow, gentle tears letting those words drift around a little then finally sink in. And the realization of what just happened hit us both like a ton of bricks. I could tell because after she said it we both sat down still feeling bit numb and clueless. We were just sat in silence again but this time we weren't even touching, save for the slightest part of our thighs pressed together.

I started thinking over the past couple of weeks and now everything suddenly made sense. Why she was so jumpy and on edge all the time. The fact that she would flinch at the slightest touch or noise made around her. I can't believe it. And there's still so much more. Why she's always quiet now. Why she always keeps her head down when walking in the hallways.

I stopped and turned to look at her suspiciously. "It was someone from school wasn't it." I accused, not asked because I knew the answer. I just didn't want to believe it,at this point I was on the verge of tears again.

"It-It doesn't matter who it was" She whispers

"Like hell it doesn't matter, my best friend was raped and is saying it doesn't matter who did it. Jesus Christ. " I start ranting to myself, how can she act so calm. She looks at me and just shrugs her shoulders.

"YOU WERE RAPED. YOU WERE RAPED SAN OF COURSE IT FREAKING MATTERS!" I shouted at her.

"San, your my best friend. You need to tell me who did this. Who did this to you" I begged, I can't stand this. Seeing her like this. Looking so wounded and broken.

* * *

Santana POV.

Her words rush over me, when I told her about it that was the first time I'd said it out loud. The first time I'd admitted and accepted that. Because it is true I just never wanted to face it. But with her screaming at me, I just can't seem to ignore it any longer. Looking at her I notice this look of pain and regret. The same look I've been wearing since...Since. It's funny really that I still can't even say it, even in my head. He was right again, I am pathetic. I was trying to save her from this but in the end I just couldn't. I know that I can't answer her questions. Her many, many questions.

I can't believe she figured out that it's someone at school, just stay cool Santana. Don't say a word. Remember what he said would happen if you did. You can't let that happen. Then there won't be anyone to look out for Quinn. No one to protect her. I looked up at her for what felt like the millionth time tonight.

* * *

Quinn POV.

Why won't she answer me. Who is she hiding. Protecting? Helping? How do you describe this. Then a thought struck me I physically started to shake in fear and anticipation.

"San, I-I need you to be completely honest with me now okay. I'm going to ask you a question o-okay a-and you have to promise to answer truthfully" I say searching her eyes for any signs.

I see her eyeing me curiously and slowly nod her head once. I went to speak but my mouth is too dry. 'Come on Quinn, you need to do this.' I tell myself.

I take a deep breath and step forward.

"W-was it...Was i-it Finn" I ask, whispering, whimpering. I'm still shaking, fearing the worst.

In a way it would make sense. That look of pure hatred that Finn gave her in the corridor, how terrified she looked when he was standing behind me. Her drifting away since him and I started dating. But would Finn really do that. Was it possible for her Finn, sweet, charming and innocent Finn to ever be able to do something like this. Because honestly the boy has the IQ of a 5 year face it.

I see one more tear let loose and immediately know her answer. My legs give way and I'm now on the floor. Just sat there but I can't cry. I hear San crying again but can't seem to function much else.

"I-I'm so sorry" I hear her sob. I quickly snap my head in her direction. Did she seriously just say that? I need to fix this.

"San, why are you sorry. Let me make this clear now, honey, you have done nothing wrong" I say in my old HBIC voice to let her know I'm serious with a hint of softness to let her know that I'm not judging her. That I still love her all the same.

Then I remembered who did this to her. The boy I thought I loved. And I'm overtaken by pure anger and hatred running through my body. I jolt up and storm towards the door.

* * *

Santana POV

She suddenly jumps up and turns towards the door. Seeing the pure determination in her eyes I get a little scared and ask.

"Quinn, wait slow down. Where are you going?!" I say quickly scurrying towards the door as well and down the stairs after her.

"To kill Finn Hudson." She stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I panic and hurry past her to close the door before she can get to it. She looks major pissed off, I mean she said Finn Hudson not just Finn so she must be mad. But why. Why does she care?

"Quinn, you can't tell him that I told you. Why does this even bother you so much?!" I didn't mean to raise my voice at her but he can't know she knows. I know for sure that it wont turn out good for me. Actually it probably wouldn't turn out very good for her either.

"Your my best friend. That's why it bothers me! He needs to be confronted!" She shouted back equally as loud.

"Just drop it Q, you don't know what you are getting yourself into here!" I yell at her, trying to get my point across but I don't want to tell her about him threatening me. Not yet at least.

"I know that you're hurting San I get it-

"NO YOU DON'T! You have no fucking idea what it's like. How it feels to be scared of rounding every corner just in case he might be there. Having nightmares every damn night because you just can't forget however much you want to. Crying every time you think about it, which coincidentally happens quiet a-fucking- lot. So no Q ha, you have no freaking clue, you don't get it" I half say half shout, effectively cutting her off.

I take multiple deep breaths to try to calm down after that little outburst. I didn't mean to say all of that but it kinda felt good to get it all out. Some of the stuff i didn't even realize I felt so bad about until blurting it all out then. I chance a look up at Q and see that she is crying and then I taste a slightly salty substance in the corner of my mouth which means I must also be crying.

She takes a step forward in silence and pulls me into a tight hug.

"It's okay San,It's all going to be okay. I promise you" She whispers as i snuggle into her neck snuffling. "Just let it all out sweetie, I'm here. I'm always going to be here" She soothes

And for some strange ass reason I believe her because for once in a very long time I feel like I can finally let go. Put down all the other walls I've recently put up and be vulnerable with her. I feel safe.

* * *

Quinn POV.

I can't believe I let anything like this happen to her. From now on I'm not leaving her side. But until it gets to that I'm just going to stand here and hug her. I'm going to be here like I promised. And I will not let him get away with this.

* * *

**So there we have it, she _finally_ told her _what's going on. _Ha did anyone catch what I did there.**

**Sorry for any and all mistakes or editing errors I only quickly checked it. Any guesses on what might happen next chapter?**


	5. I didn't get a choice

**Hey Again! Thank you so, so much for all the reviews, it really makes my day when I hear that you like it so please keep them coming.**

**Lots more this chapter because I'm trying to make it longer like you have asked. This chapter introduces Mama and Papa Lopez because I couldn't resist. It will also explain the events leading up to the incident. And why Santana acts the way she does. **

**I own nothing and never will. Sorry for any and all mistakes made.**

**I hope you enjoy it. Any suggestions Pm me or review. On with the story...**

* * *

Maribel POV

Something is wrong with my Santanita, she hasn't been eating as much and she barely ever talks to me and her papi anymore. I don't understand what's going on. Every day she'll get back from school and rush straight to her bedroom with silly excuses like "Lots of homework" or "Nothing mami I'm just really tired"

Now don't get me wrong I love Santana but I know just as much as she does that she NEVER does her homework. What does she think I miss all of the phone calls, letters and emails home about her behavior and lack of homework. I swear she gets her temper of her dad. Not me, that's ridiculous...

I'm going to finish work early, make a nice dinner for just the two of us before papi gets home from the hospital and try to talk to her.

As I'm walking up the front porch of our house I get this funny feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something isn't right but it's not the time to be worrying about other things, I need to see Santana. I try to open the door but it stops moving after about a quarter of the way as if something is behind it. I keep pushing but I finally give up when I hear what sounds like shuffling on other side of the door. Who's in there? School should just be finishing so Tana wouldn't be back yet and Marcos doesn't finish work at the hospital until 5:30.

Now starting to freak out I barge the door open and the scene I'm met with makes me even more worried than before. Santana and Quinn frozen staring at me through wide eyes. As I look closer I notice that both girls eyes are red and puffy clear signs that they had both been crying and that they were holding on to each other for dear life. Okay now what the hell is going on.

Cautiously I take a slow step forward and quietly say

"San, Q, what are you guys doing home. Are you okay" They both seemed to snap out of it and finally focus on whats happening around them. However, they both have panic written on their faces until Quinn steps forward and politely says

"No, we're okay mama Lopez and school let us out a little early so I drove San and I here"

I watch her suspiciously for a moment before replying with "But Quinn dear where's your car?"

She narrows her eyes slightly for a moment before realizing who she was dealing with and taking a step back and smiling. "I left the car in the park so we could go for a little walk because it's such a nice day"

What can I say to that. I have no proof that she's lying so I have no reason to not believe what she is saying. But I just know that something is going on. I can feel it. I look over to Santana who still hasn't said one word to me. She looks up and spots me looking at her, assessing her so she quickly smiles.

Hastily grabbing Quinns hands Santana runs up the stairs, dragging Q behind her and shouting "See you later mami!" over her shoulder. Teenage girls, I'll never understand them. I still have to make sure I talk to San later though. Even if I have to force it out of her.

* * *

Santana POV

I quickly snap out of my panicked dazed and hurry Quinn up the stairs behind me. Reaching my bedroom I practically throw Quinn inside and slam my door shut. I turn around and find Quinn sitting on my bed looking at me while quirking one eyebrow, waiting.

"No." I state, pretty much reading her mind.

"Oh come on Santana. This isn't right, you have to" She pleads, through actual words this time.

"I can't tell her Quinn. I've just came out to her I can't dump this on her as well. It isn't fair." I say, hoping she'll just drop it.

"Not fair. Not fair Santana is that my best friend is living in a constant state of fear over something she couldn't stop. Blaming herself for something that she couldn't stop. Can you hear me Santana? You couldn't stop it. You have nothing to be ashamed of, it wasn't your fault. None of this was ever your fault." She demands. Reading my mind just as well as I can to her. Knowing that me being ashamed was the real reason I don't want to tell my mom. I just feel so...so dirty. How can I explain any of what happened, of what I was feeling to her. And trust Quinn to not drop it.

"She can help you Santana, you need to tell someone. An adult. Who can get Fi...Him. Him what he deserves." I've noticed that since telling her what happened neither of us have said his name, as if we're unable to. Because he isn't the person we thought he was. What he made us believe he was. It was all a lie. And that makes me wonder, has he done this to anyone else. How many? Did the others deserve it or were they just as innocent as me. Starting to feel sick from all these horrible thoughts I run to the bathroom and hurl. Not that much of anything really comes out. I haven't been eating a lot lately. I don't know why I just don't have that much of an appetite since.

I can feel Quinn gently caressing my back and I lean back into the touch slightly. Trying to show her that I am grateful she's here.

" I can't Quinn. Please just respect my decision. I didn't get a choice with him but I do now. This is my say and I'm dealing with this the way I want to. Please, please just... let me have that." I softly admit. I need her to buy this. It is true but it's only half the reason why, I can't tell her that if anyone finds out he'll kill me because I know she'll end up dead too. Or worse, alive but being locked away and tortured by him. And I can't have that. I wont.

"Okay, okay San It's your say...for now. But You will have to tell someone eventually and I'm sorry but if you don't I will. But for now, I'll just give you some time. Remember you don't have to deal with this alone." She says and I can feel the honesty seeping through her words.

* * *

It's about 5 o'clock, Quinn left a while ago and I'm bored out of my mind. But having her here with me and not being able to tell her everything was slowly starting to kill me. I know she knew that something else was up. With just the way she was looking at me, it was like she was staring straight through me and I love it and hate it all at the same time. I'm dreading school on Monday. What if he found out I told someone. What if he finds me. What if, what if.

But i'm fed up with dealing with what ifs. He has taken everything away from me. My confidence, my right to make choices. Now lets face it I was never really innocent but at least then I had a say. Back then I was only sleeping with guys because I couldn't face the truth about myself. Accept myself. Then finally just as I was starting to get back on track with my life. Just about to show everyone the real me, this happens. See I have big trust issues but it hasn't always been like this.

My big brother Antonio got killed in a bad car accident a few months ago. He always knew about me. Tried to help me come out. Prove to me that I wasn't wrong and that he will always love me no matter who I love. When he died that was it. I went off the rails. Sleeping around with everyone in sight. Constantly getting drunk and doing drugs and then one day I just...couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't keep lying to myself because I know that he wouldn't have wanted me to either. When I said that my brother would go all Lima heights on his ass I knew that was it. I'd lost. I had to use the last threat I could think of.

Antonio used to tell me how he would never leave me. That he would always stick by me and protect me when I needed him. But he couldn't even protect himself. I miss him. I miss him So much that it hurts. It hurts more than anything that _He _could do to me. Ever. I need him back. To be able to cry in his arms and for him to whisper into my ear that every things going to be okay, even when neither of us are sure it's true. To be able to laugh and joke with him when I need cheering up. To have someone who I can never lie to because he can see right through me. Someone whose shoulder will always be there to lean on when I need it. To have my big brother back. The one person who really sees me for who I am. Not the judgmental bitch. Not the head cheerleader and most popular girl in school. Not the closeted lesbian. Or the Victim. Just me. I need that. I need him.

But I can't and I won't. I just wish I could tell him how thankful I am to of had him as a brother and protector. He's the best role model I could ever have. And he's the reason I'm still here.

There have been times when I really wondered what is the point. Why am I still doing this. Keeping up this charade I call my life. It would be so easy to just give up. It would be so much easier than putting up with the pain and devastation of his death and my troubles at the moment. And believe me I have tried. Many times actually. But as soon as I'm that close to leaving this shit hole we call living something always stops me. And I know It's him. Every time.

But what I don't understand is why. I could stop all of this pain and hurting and finally be back with him, safe. So why is he leaving me here to suffer. What is he possibly getting out of this. Surely my life can't get any worse. My big brother and best friend was killed, the girl I thought I loved left me for a cripple and then a blonde douche, I was forced out of the closet, I have no real friends, My grandmother disowned me and then I was raped. And now one of the few people I really care about and who cares about me is next on his list. So what more could possibly go wrong right. You know apart from being killed by the same guy if he finds out I've told any body which I have. Surely me Killing myself wouldn't be that bad an option considering everything else I've been through.

It isn't fair. Quinn was right, none of this is fair. No one at school knows about my brother. Not Quinn, not even Brittany. When ever they've asked I just said he went off to college. It should of been me, not him. He was so smart and caring. Everything I wasn't really, yet he still loved me. For whatever reason I don't know. But he did. And that's all I've ever wanted, to be loved, wanted, accepted. But he was cruelly taken from me. Just like everyone else I've ever loved.

After his death everything changed. Like I explained before I went off the rails, Mami just stopped speaking and Papi well he didn't do anything actually. But in a way that was much worse. He would put on this brave face and pretend like everything was okay when really we all knew it wasn't. I used to just watch him and when he thought no one was paying attention he would let it all out. The pain was evident on his face and I would hear him crying in the bathroom sometimes. Lately things have started to get better. Back to normal. We're all learning how to deal. How to act without him around. Because he brought joy to all of us, without him we're all just stubborn and moody but with one look from him it could brighten up your entire day.

And without my friends it was all so much harder. After I confessed my love for Brittany she told me she loved me too but couldn't be with me. Her and cripple pants lasted a few weeks until Sam the blonde bimbo swooped in when Artie called her stupid. I wanted to be the one to comfort her but Sam beat me to it. We haven't really spoke much since but I miss her. Not even a romantic way anymore, I just miss my best friend now. That's when me and Quinn started hanging out more. I started developing a small crush for her and it was growing everyday. I didn't know how to express myself at the time so I started writing a diary. That's where Finn comes in, He found it in the choir room one day after Glee then the next day in the halls is where he finally got back at me. After his little speech he threw it in my face. I was so embarrassed I ran straight home and burned it. When I got back to school I heard it flying around everywhere and I knew It was out, coach called me into her office and showed me the ad. How had he even made that in the space of 2 hours. But I didn't have time to think about it so I ran out and got ready for the mash off. As I was singing there were so many things running through my mind. I looked back at Britt and noticed her eyes were as glossy as mine. That was it for us, we were finally giving up on each other. I glanced into the audience and spotted Quinn staring at me intently our eyes locked and I couldn't seem to look away. But something caught my attention from the corner of my eye. I quickly looked sideways and saw Finncompitant whispering in the dwarfs ear. He looked up and smirks, he'd been doing that a lot lately. Seeing red I finished the song and jumped off the stage. I wasn't processing the words I was saying until I noticed that everyone was now silent and that Finn was holding his cheek. Holy crap did I just slap him was all that was going on in my mind. Well the giant deserved it.

Panicking, once again I ran away. Not feeling safe anywhere else in the school I ran straight to the choir room. I sat in there for hours just messing with the piano and occasionally singing. After going over my emotions for a while I was starting to get a headache. But something was still dwelling inside of me. Some thing that my slap couldn't even express how angry I was. Overwhelmed by my rage I storm out of the choir room and down the road. I finally get to the door and bang on it forcefully three times. I remembered the house from when Kurt had a Christmas party here. After what felt like forever but was probably only a couple of seconds the door swings open revealing the jolly giant in all his dopey glory. Feeling even more annoyed now from the sight of his cocky face I barged straight past him and up to his room, not wanting to draw unwanted attention from his parents. Back then I didn't realize what a bad decision it was. Well the rest I've already explained and don't really want to go into.

But from one little mistake it lead me to here. Crying alone in my bed, battered and bruised with no one knowing the half of what I've been through. I slowly raise my top and look down at the massive bruise that's formed on my stomach from the way he pushed me. My right cheek is also bruised and saw from where he hit me because I wouldn't stop moving. Lucky for me and my make-up skills I was able to cover it up well enough. My body aches and exhaustion takes over me.

* * *

_"Hey Santana" I hear someone singing in the near distance. Where am I? I try to look to my left but all I see is pure darkness. I'm now turning in full circles and running around probably like a maniac but everywhere I turn is just black. I can't get away from it._

_Then suddenly I'm up against Finns bedroom wall again. With him kissing my neck and smirking down on me._

_I close my eyes and try to close out everything that's happening around me. But I can't his kisses are getting firmer and his hands are trailing lower._

_"Fight back San. Come on, I know you can do it!" Someone urges me. I quickly open my eyes and Finns gone. In the distance I can see Antonio calling me, beckoning me towards him. I break out in a full sprint but he seems to be getting farther away the more I run. Stopping for breath I hear something to the right of me._

_Looking towards the noise I spot Quinn. "Santana, help me! Please help!" She screaming at me but her words are fading. I then see Finn start to approach her so once again I start running. He's getting closer but I can't seem to reach her. _

_"San, Come here. I can protect you I promise." I hear Antonio say in that ever so calming voice of his and I stop dead in my tracks. Which way do I go? Who do I run to?_

_Time is running out and Finn is nearly in reach of her. Not thinking I race towards Quinn but he's beat me to it. He grabs her hand and pulls her into him for a kiss. I can see that she's trying to push him away but it's just not enough. He's too strong. He finally pulls away and looks directly at me. I feel sick. His trade mark smirk returns to his face and he winks at me before running directly at me. I turn away as quickly as I can and start to run towards Antonio but he's starting to fade away._

_No, no, no, no. God, why didn't I listen to him. Why didn't I go to him first. I'm getting closer, just don't look back and don't stop running._

_"Come on San, just a little further." He's saying._

_I'm just at arm's length now and Antonio reaches his hand out towards me. I capture his hand in mine and sigh in relief but still keep moving. I'm safe now. I've got to Antonio...but then i feel a rough hand on my shoulder and try to pull me away. The force is just too much and I slip out of Antonio's reach. I'm falling into the darkness when I feel the hand on me again. I slowly turn around and I'm met with Finn smirking at me with Quinn's hair in his hands._

* * *

I wake up panting and sweating. Why couldn't I wake up sooner. I look to my bedroom dresser and see my clock, It's 3 o'clock in the after noon on a Saturday. Why am I still so tired?

* * *

After another hours nap I figure It's time to get up and do something. Dragging myself up I trudge downstairs and see Mami and Papi both cooking together in the kitchen. The sight brings a small smile to my face. They both must have sensed my presence because they look back at the same time. My mother looks at me and smile then quickly replaces it with a frown. Why is she looking at me like that. I glance sideways at Papi and notice he just looks concerned. Confused on what they're looking at I self-consciously bring my hand to my face to check that I don't have anything on it. When my hand glides over my cheek I wince a little bit but try to play it off. Oh crap, I haven't covered it up. They must be looking at the bruise.

Shit, shit, shit. What am I going to do. Bringing me out of my thoughts my mother announces

"Mija let's go and have a little chat." Too calmly for my liking. Oh crap his can't be good.

* * *

**There we have it. Next chapter will be the talk and going back to school...**

**I hope this chapter didn't make anyone too sad. Please review and favorite. Till next time... :)**


	6. Don't leave me

**Hey again guys! Sorry this chapter isn't as long as I hoped it would be but maybe next chapter?**

**I own nothing. POVs will be San and Maribel. Mentioning of Antonio again in here. When I say Ant that's also him.**

**Hope you guys enjoy. Review, Favorite and follow pretty please. Sorry for any and all mistakes.**

**Guest: I'm not sure if all the reviews are the same person but oh well. Thank you so much for your reviews they mean a lot to me. I'm sorry Quinns not in this chapter but will be next. Thanks again for the support and I hope you enjoy this.**

**I Love Santana: Thanks so much. I'll try to update faster next time. I hope your happy with this chapter and continue to like my story.**

**ekcandyapple: Thank you. Your reviews made my day. So please continue reading and I hope you're still interested **

**QUESTioning22: Wow really, thank you so much. I try my hardest but I'm never really sure if you guys are liking it. So thanks for the assurance. I hope you like this one.**

* * *

_"Mija let's go and have a little chat." _

* * *

Santana POV

Oh crap now I'm screwed. Think Santana, Think.

Mami silently grabs my hand and guides me to the living room then places me down on the sofa before sitting on the chair opposite me. I can see the worry etched across her face; I can't stand seeing her sad but I'm doing what's best for everyone this way.

"Mija, Sweetie. What's going on?" She kindly asks

Jesus the amount of times I've heard those few words said to me recently is too much. I need to calm down. Just breathe. If I get too defensive she'll know for sure that something's up. Just breathe.

"What do you mean mom?" I ask somewhat confidently. She just gives me that motherly look that says 'I know you're lying to me, so just spit it out.'

I can't though, I've already told Quinn which is bad enough I can't go putting my family in danger now too. I just can't. I can't lose any more of them. I take a deep breath and say,

"Seriously mama I'm fine, nothing's going on"

"Explain the big black eye then." She challenges, Okay I wasn't prepared for that. Think, think.

"Me and Quinn were play-fighting and just took it a bit too far. It got a little out of hand that's all. That's why we were so close to the door when you came in on Friday." I rush out, man she better believe this. Improvisation really isn't my thing. Anything else acting related I got down to a T. Stupid karma. She gives me the look again. C'mon I killed two birds with one stone there. It's practically fool-proof.

* * *

Maribel POV

I know she isn't telling me something but I don't want to keep on at her and accidentally push her away. I'm sure she would come to me if it was serious or anything. I hope.

I'm worried that she isn't dealing with her brother's death properly, I've never heard her talk about it. And she doesn't discuss it with us. In all honesty Santana was closer to Antonio than all of us. She looked up to him and he was always there for her. When she was little if ever she was sad she wouldn't cry for mama and papa, no she would always cry for Antonio. Maybe she's in denial.

"San you know you can talk to me, us, about anything right. Antonio would want us to all carry on and keep strong for him" I whisper the last part because it's still a sore subject to us all. We haven't gotten over it. I notice that she instantly tenses and looks down, second later she looks up and catches my eyes. Unshed tears are in her eyes that refuse to fall, because she won't let them. But when she looks in my eyes every trace of sadness left her face straight away. Any trace of any feelings left her face actually and it worries me more. She's putting her walls up. I know that Santana has a few trust and commitment issues because of how bad she's been hurt and that's when I started noticing the walls she puts up. The thing is, she never puts them up for me.

When I'm met by pure silence and a blank face begging no emotion to seep through I sigh.

"Okay, I believe you. Just try to not play about so rough. But don't let her get the better of you. You're a Lopez remember, A winner" I say hoping to lighten the mood a little and I'm convinced it did until I saw her facial expression. She was staring into the distance, her skin has gone pale and grey instead of its usual beautiful caramel tone, her eyes have gone dead, lifeless almost and she just looks so lost. Her breathing has changed and it's become quick and erratic. What's happening?!

I know she's not asthmatic or anything. Is it a panic attack?! Lord, where is the doctor of the house when needed!

"Santana, honey are you okay?" I say quickly hoping she responds. But suddenly just like that she has calmed down. From the moment I spoke she was okay. What in the hell was that?

"Yeah, um yeah I'm fine. I'm going to go upstairs now okay." She says but by the time I'm ready to answer she's already out the door. Urgh Kids.

* * *

Santana POV

Oh My God. What was that? One minute I'm trying to lie my way out of telling my mum and then I'm just hoping she'll shut up about Antonio then next minute _he.._He had his hands on me again. I could feel his hot breath on my neck working its way up toward my ear trying to get some sort of response from me. His hands roaming my body as if it's free to touch and belongs to him. It was all so vivid, so real. When mami spoke I jolted out of that state and knew I needed to get out of there. Was it a flashback? A daydream. I was just feeling, seeing everything again in slow motion. What do you even call that?

I get up stairs and go straight to my bed crawling under the covers not trying to cover up my winces at the touch on my body anymore. Urgh everything is so sore. My head from thinking too much, my cheek from where he hit me, my eye from being pushed up against the wall. And that's when it struck me. She said I was a winner but that's not true. I lost and _he _won, I let him win.

I look around my room in silence. Everything looks so different even though I know it's all exactly the same. Everything has changed so drastically yet not at all and it's confusing for me. I don't feel like the same person anymore. I am but my perspective on everything has changed. Nothing is the same anymore and I hate it. I want my old life back. I want my body back. Because as soon as he touched it the way he did I lost that too. He knows that just as much as I do. I can see it in his eyes, his oh so smug eyes. He knows how to manipulate my body and make me feel weak, knows how to use me and get me where he wants. And he just thrives from it. But there's nothing I can do about it. I can't stop him, I mean last time I tried to confront him look what happened. It's now Sunday. Which means tomorrow is Monday, which also means that I have school. This then means I will probably have to see him.

I'm not ready for this, not after telling Quinn. How can I look her in the eye after everything I told her. How can I avoid them both? But what I'm more concerned about is how Quinn is going to act around Him. She can't just randomly stop seeing him for no reason at all. He'll know it was me. He'll kill me. I have to Stop Quinn before she does anything.

My mind now racing I reach over to my bed side cabinet and grab my phone.

To Quinny: Act as if nothing is different with him tomorrow Quinn.

Please.

Sent. I breathe a sigh of relief until I hear my phone beeping. Flipping open the text I see it's from Quinn not that I expected otherwise but what I saw did surprise me. Just one word.

From Quinny: Okay.

Okay, she's just saying Okay. After she wanted to kill him on Friday now she's just saying okay. What's up with that.

I haven't changed the name from Quinny since middle-school. It's always been that. Whenever I would need her help or was teasing her I would call her Quinny. I take a quick look at the clock and see that it's already 1:30am. I've been thinking so much I didn't even notice the time go by. I can't think anymore my head is hurting so I slowly turn on to my uninjured side and settle down into the warm bed.

_"Come on San, I can protect you I promise." I'm running. I'm running so fast my legs are burning and my body is begging me to slow down and stop but I can't. I need to get to Antonio._

_Arm's length away I reach my hand out as far as possible and grasp onto his hand with one giant tug I'm in his arms. I can't help but let the tears fall as I nestle into my big brothers arms. Safe. Finally._

_"I missed you so much. Please don't ever leave me." I quietly sob into him._

_"I'm never going to leave you San." He says quietly into my ear. Something isn't right. His warm hands around me suddenly feel cold. And his presence unwelcome._

_"I'm gonna make you feel real good." My breath hitches and I freeze._

_"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no." I'm repeating it over and over. Getting louder each time I say it. With each word I take a step back. It Him._

_"Aw don't be scared Sanny."_

_"No! This isn't how it's supposed to work. I got him. I got to Antonio, I should be safe!" I'm shouting at him while still walking backwards. But every word I'm saying is just making the grin on his face widen. As he slowly starts to walk towards me I feel my body stop and wonder why until I realize I've hit a wall. Wait this wall looks familiar. Too familiar. I quickly scan my surroundings._

_No this can't be happening. Not again._

_We're in his room, just like before and he's stalking towards me. His face looking the same as ever, shit eating grin intact._

_"Sanny bear don't worry I'll make you feel good, just like last time." He says mockingly. I feel sick._

_"Don't call me that." I demand. My brother used to call me that when I was younger._

_"It's me Sanny, don't worry you're safe." No this is too confusing I can hear him. But I dare not to look up because I know it's all a lie. It's not my lovely brother there. It's that horrible monster trying to play with my mind. Don't give in San. Don't look up._

_"Look at me San please." Ant begs. No. I can't_

_"Sanny, please." I refuse to look at him right now, this is cruel._

_"LOOK AT ME!" The voice booms and I flinch from the noise. I knew it._

_Not wanting to anger it anymore I look up. Finn, in all his glory. But something isn't right. It's his booming voice and his body and his anger yet there's something in his eyes. A regretful, guilty glint to them. They look a deeper and kinder brown than ever before yet his demeanor hasn't changed at all. And I know that it's Antonio looking through. Those are Antonio's soft and gently eyes, trying to help me._

_But he can't and It seems that Finn won this internal war with my brother because now he has his disgusting overly large hands on me again. Touching anywhere he can and his body is pressed right up against mine. Trapping me in between him and the wall. His hands are seeping lower and lower until he reaches the top of my pants._

I jump when I feel my body colliding with something and instantly sit up and crawl backwards on the floor. Oh the floor. I look down and see all my bed sheets tangled up in a mess on the floor. I must have fallen out of bed. I'm still panting and terrified from the dream. How did that happen? Surely my dreams can't make alternate endings. Is that even possible.

The blinking clock besides me reads 5:47. Well after that dream I'm definitely not going back to sleep. I can't. It seems whatever I do in that dream I end up trapped by him. Him. I'm going to see him today. Just do what you learnt last week, head down, don't speak and he shouldn't notice it.

Trudging out of bed I pull myself into the shower. I feel dirty. So very dirty. Every time I think about _him_ or _it _I just feel so wrong. I can't help it.

I turn the shower on the hottest it can go and step under the head. It's so hot, scalding even but I can't turn it down. I picture his hands running all over my body. His lips claiming mine.

I have to feel clean. I get the overwhelming urge to wash every inch of my body until I can't feel a trace of him everywhere. I grab the flannel and scrub furiously everywhere. My skins turning red from how rough I'm being but I can't find it in me to care. I'm still scrubbing at myself, it's more like just scratching now but I keep going anyway. Every time I clean a spot it's like I can feel him so I get the need to go harder. I just can't stop. Everything burns. The tears welling up fall and so do I, I slump against the tiles and slide down to the floor. I place myself in a ball and gently rock back and forth while crying yet I'm still trying to clean myself. The flannel is still rubbing against any skin it can get because my hand is demanding it to.

I need to feel clean. So I just sit there under the burning hot water, wiping myself down, with a pure red and scratched body and tears uncontrollably rolling down my cheeks and mixing into the shower water and little bits of blood from where I've actually scrubbed so hard I've cut myself.

* * *

Maribel POV.

What is she doing in there. I heard a bang from her room at ridiculous o'clock this morning then the shower turn on and she has been in there ever since. It's now 7:05 and I can't hear anything but the shower going. I'm going to go see if she's okay. Walking up the stairs I get to the bathroom door and politely knock twice.

No reply.

"San. Are you in there sweetie.? Why don't you come out and have some breakfast ah?" I say

No reply. Okay now I'm worried. I quickly grab the handle and push. Crap door locked.

"San, open the door….San sweetie, open the door." Still nothing. I quickly turn on my heels and run to my bedroom I have a spare key to the bathroom door. Searching through every drawer and throwing things all around my room until I finally find it. I race back to the bathroom and turn the key as fast as possible. I know this door is a little stiff sometimes so I forcefully shoulder barge my way through and open the door at last. I stumble on the way in due to the wet floor and the force of fast I rushed in.

There she is. My baby. Sat in the corner of the shower, tears streaming down her face and covered in bruises and scratches. Why is she covered in bruises and scratches? Taking a closer look I can now see that her body is bright red which is odd because of her skin tone. Steam is everywhere and she still hasn't looked up at me. Like she hasn't noticed I'm here yet. Looking at her closely again I see the same look in her eyes as I did earlier. She looks so lost it breaks my heart. She's so much skinnier than the last time I saw her. Has she not been eating? How long for?

On her stomach there is a large bruise which looks like it's been there at least a couple of days but the scratches look brand new. Realizing that she's still just frozen under the shower I quickly snap out of my inspection of her and run to her side. I jump into the shower and jump back almost immediately, why is the water so hot. I look up and see that she has it up to maximum heat, so that's why she's red. Ignoring the sting from the heat I jump back in and turn off the switch as quickly as I can. Oh gosh, what's happened to my baby girl. My beautiful daughter, I've never seen her look so vulnerable in my entire life. Not even at the funeral or when she came home from her abuelas house, I don't know how to describe this look but I know that I never want to see it again. I gently lift her from the shower bridal style as best as I can. She's still a 16-year-old girl and I'm not getting any younger or stronger. I carry her straight to my bedroom and put her carefully in my bed. I just stand there looking at her for a while because I have no idea what to do. Or what's wrong or who to get help from. Until one of her eyes flutters open and she looks so confused.

* * *

Santana POV.

"Mami?" I croak as my eyes open. What happened and Jesus is it just me or is it like an inferno in here.

Her eyes are welling up and I panic. Why is she going to cry what's happened. I quickly bolt up but regret it as soon as I do. A sharp shooting pain starts in my stomach and somehow makes its way around my whole body.

"Shh Mija." She says while sitting on the bed with me and enveloping me in a big hug then lying us both down and beginning to stroke my hair. It reminded me of how Quinn was doing the exact same thing to me just three days ago. Silence. For about five minutes just silence. Then Mami breaks it because we both knew we would have to talk eventually.

"Sweetie, why were you sat in the shower for over an hour being burned?" She questions me. Was I really in there for that long. I don't actually remember.

"Um.. I don't actually know" What else was there for me to say.

"Why were you crying?" She says not missing a heartbeat.

"I had a uh… I had a bad dream" Well I'm not lying. Just not telling the complete truth I suppose.

"What about sweetheart."

"Nothing it was stupid, I'm fine now." I say hoping she'll just let it go.

"But San what were those bruises" She asks and I can hear how scared she is when her voice shakes.

Oh crap, she saw them.

"Ur.. Mom I have to go and get ready for school now." I rush out but don't wait for her reply before running out of the door and into my room.

Right it's now 7:30 I need to hurry.

I just quickly throw on some jeans and hoody then run out the door to my car without saying goodbye to my mom. I don't want to speak to her right now because I hate lying to her. Turning the last corner and approaching the schools parking lot my nerves start to kick in. I park in my usual spot and get out of the car. I start walking slowly towards the entrance of the school, slower than usual. I'm now inside and as soon as I step foot in I see him. Quick head down.

Trying to ignore the obvious footsteps approaching me I keep my head down and keep walking until it stops and I've bumped into something. Or should I say someone.

I anxiously look up and really I should have expected to see him there. Smirk already on his face as usual. He roughly grabs my arm and throws me into an empty classroom.

I don't say a word I just look at him through pleading teary eyes begging him not to hurt me. But all he does is turn around and lock the door.

Well shit, that can't be good. Why do classrooms even have locks. He looks up and smirks again before taking my hand and tugging me towards him once more. Oh crap. Breathe.

* * *

**I really hope you guys liked that. I have mixed feelings but please tell me what you think. Whatever it is. Any suggestions or questions feel free to talk to me about it. Next chapter we'll find out what happens next and how San gets on at school and home later. Until next time, bye guys..**


	7. I'm His

**Hi Guys! I'm sorry if you're disappointed because I said this chapter would be longer but it's all Quinntana.**

**I had to get all their feelings out now for the rest of the story to progress so sorry again.**

**Please Review and everything else. It makes me so happy reading what you have to say and think about this fic.**

**I own nothing. **

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

_Well shit, that can't be good. Why do classrooms even have locks. He looks up and smirks again before taking my hand and tugging me towards him once more. Oh crap. Breathe._

* * *

Santana POV.

"You know Santana, It was a nice little performance you put on Friday. Yeah it was great...But when I said stay away from Quinn I mean that you do whatever it takes to avoid her. Run away, hide, go home...Die. Honestly I don't care, just make sure you keep away from her like the black plague. Got it?" He asks me squaring his shoulders making seem even more intimidating than before. Scared helpless right now I quickly nod to show I understand and don't want any trouble.

"But you didn't keep your end of the deal very well now did you?" He asks rhetorically and I know he's building up to something. "And I'm sure you remember what I said I would do if you told her. So, I'm going to ask you once,Lie to me and I'll kill you in a heart beat." My heart is pounding so hard and fast in my chest I'm almost certain he can hear it. " When Quinn ran after you, **Did You Tell Her?" **He then says. Pronouncing every word clearly. I gulp and shake my head unable to speak at this moment.

"I SAID DON'T LIE TO ME!" He shouts while smashing his hand down hard on a table.

"I-I'm not, I swear. She-she ran to my house, B-but I wouldn't let her in and she went home. I p-promise." I stutter praying to god he believes me.

"Well alright then, but I'm going to have to teach you a lesson for drawing attention to yourself." He shrugs smugly.

"P-please No. Not again. We, we're at school." I beg, my eyes already starting to well up.

"Ha, no. It's not that" And with that he pulls me closer once again and pushes me down on a table. I'm physically shaking and I'm trying to squirm away. Until I see something metallic being flipped out, I freeze. What is he doing with a small knife like that in school? Has he been planning this out? Right then I start struggling more, trying to get out of his grasp and screaming.

"Stop moving or I swear I'll make it worse." I stop. Just get it over with, One little cut, It's not that bad compared to what he did to me last week.

And then I feel it. The cool blade gently gliding across the skin on my stomach as if plotting out it's war path. The pressure is gradually getting more and more. And I can now feel the blood seeping out of my wounds and onto my belly. I'm crying and trying not to move but it hurts. It hurts so much. I need this to be over. I was so wrong, I thought he would cut me once as a warning and be done with it. But no, it's now been going on for minutes. He has a steady hand and is carving into my skin exactly how he wants it. It feels like he's also painting a picture with my blood. With one last movement he's done but it makes me scream and he doesn't look happy.

Smack. "I thought I told you to keep still. That also means 'Shut the fuck up" He yells.

"I'm sorry, I-i didn't mean to." I sob unable to control myself anymore.

"Get out." One again is all that's said once he's done.

Not needing to be told twice at the chance of escape, I quickly pull down my top and jumper and scurry out of the door. I can feel the hot liquid still oozing out of me and it kills. It's much deeper than I previously thought and I'm starting to feel a tad woozy. Tears are still streaming down my face and I look like a wreck, so I keep my head down until I reach the closest toilet. Which just happens to be in the Cheerios locker room. I rush in and scowl at the few girls in there still. Once they leave I start making my way to a cubicle. But I stumble, I'm getting faint and everything starts to spin around. And that's when I see black.

* * *

Quinn POV.

I quickly run into the locker rooms, I'm pretty sure it was her. She looks so different. Even worse than Friday, usually Santana would never be caught dead in jeans and a jumper. I travel quickly because I know Finn has to be around somewhere, I saw him leave the classroom after San. Going down all the rows of lockers I see no sign of her so I run to the gym section. Nothing. I run to the bathroom and see Santana on the floor, not moving. I panic and quickly drop to the floor also. I crawl the short distance to Santanas body and feel for her pulse. Thank god still breathing. I'm about to stand up and get some water for when I notice something on her top. Placing my hand over the mark I feel that it's a wet substance and immediately pull up her top. Revealing a horrific view. 'SLUT' is engraved on her stomach and the blood isn't stopping. I gasp and look up to her face. i can clearly see the dry tear tracks that remained on her face, she has bags under her eyes and her cheek is a slightly green/purple color. A bruise. A big one.

I stand up and walk towards the door to retrieve my bag from where I dropped it as I entered the bathroom. Quickly grabbing my water bottle I unscrew the lid and place some water in my hands before starting to gently dab her face with it. Seeing her start to slowly gain consciousness I continue what I'm doing. When I see her start to blink, a little bit confused, I slowly guide her body to a seating position. I see her wince as I'm doing so but she seems to ignore it. Tilting her head back a little, giving her more access to her throat I lightly tilt the bottle up enabling her to drink. I quickly glance down to her stomach once more wondering what she thinks and feels about this. She catches my eyes and follows my gaze downwards on her body.

"Oh my god." She breathes out and gasps. She had no idea, I see her eyes refilling with tears again. How can she ask me to still treat him the same after everything he did to her, and now this. No this isn't right and he's getting away with it.

"Sanny-

"I didn't know" She cuts me off. I just stare at her in silence for a moment, she seems so distant. Like she isn't even here with me. Completely unfocused.

"I know San. When did he do this." I quietly say, wanting answers but understanding that this is tough for her.

"Just now." She whispers back lowly.

* * *

Santana POV.

How did I not notice this. He was carving into me. Marking me like I'm some sort of animal. His animal. This is just his way of showing that I belong to him. That I don't matter. It's true though, I am a slut. I just let him use my body like that. I could have fought harder, but I didn't...because i'm a coward and I was scared. I am scared.

"San, are you okay sweetie?" Quinn asks me. I kinda forgot she was here. I spaced out a little bit there.

"I doesn't matter does it." I answer her, still not looking at anything in particular. She gives me a confused frown that I can see from the corner of my eyes.

"Because, I shouldn't feel. It shouldn't matter. It's not my body. It belongs to him. I belong to him. He just made sure of that. It's what he wanted all along. And know he has it, I'm giving it to him. He's in control." I tell her knowing she was going to ask why. For some reason Quinn now looks angry.

"No, no, no. Do not let him get in your head. Don't believe anything he says. Do not listen. You have so much more to live for than Finn Hudson." She says passionately.

"LIKE WHAT?!" I shout, I know that I can't keep taking this out on Quinn but I have no other ways to express myself. Get out my anger and my pain.

"My Grandma doesn't want me. The wisest and kindest woman I know rejected her 'precious little Mija' because she has a thing for girls. The exact thing for Brittany except she found someone better, Who was a freaking cripple. Told me she loved me then ran away when she got a better offer. I'm not smart, I have no money. I'm living off my fathers credit card for Christ-sakes. I have no friends, no life. And the most important person in my life is dead. The one person I loved the most in the entire world is gone Quinn and I... I'm alone" I'm shouting and screaming but I had to say it. Toward the end my voice started fading out because I realized that I'm still upset about all these things but I was hoping that if I didn't talk about them, push them down that maybe, Just maybe they would go away. Disappear.

"I'm all alone Quinn, and I don't want to deal with this anymore. I don't want to be here. I don't want to have to face him or the pain. I don't want to remember this when I'm old and grey. I don't want any of that. I didn't want any of this. So I may be a coward and want to take the easy way out of my life. But is it really that much of a big deal when I have no reason to be here anyway. Who is going to miss me. Me,Santana Lopez the biggest bitch in school, The cold and heartless girl that bullied innocent kids. The manipulative,hot girl. The school joke. The school slut." We were both in heavy tears from when I started. But now they just couldn't stop.

"I would. I will." She whispers and looks down.

I take a cautious step towards her and tilt up her chin like she did to me earlier. Once her head is raised I take my thumb and slowly wipe away her tears. We have such intense eye contact that neither of us dare to break away from it. My hand is still lingering and caressing her face. I can feel her lean into my touch like it's comforting and she needs it. She slowly starts to inch forward and I find myself doing the same without trying to. I've been waiting for this moment for a very long time and now it's finally here. As she starts to close her eyes I suddenly freeze. It's not Quinn leaning toward me It's Finn. Instead of her smooth skin and delicate smile, it's his rough scratchy skin and smirk upon his face. I quickly lean backwards and turn to run away. But something stops me.

Quinn grabbed my wrist and was just stood there waiting. I anxiously turn towards her and she smiles kindly and patiently at me.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you San. It's just me." Quinn said softly sensing why I panicked. Then she starts inching forwards again and I don't stop this time. I just let it happen and when our lips meet it's the best thing I've ever felt. It's like being in a shower of a million roses, fireworks exploding all around you and choirs singing beautifully. It's soft, gentle and slow. Everything I needed right in that moment.

We both slowly pull back and Quinn rests her head against mine and smiles down at me. I can't help but return it.

"I need you to stay positive. You can't talk like that. I need you. I'm going to stay with you from now on. Finn won't touch you again, okay?" She whispers sincerely. I gently nod even though I know that's not true. I want to believe her. I want to believe every word she's saying but I know that she can't stop him. I can't stop him. And if he finds out we're both dead.

But I don't want to ruin this sweet moment between us so I just nod and smile. Quinn pulls me into a hug and we stay like that for about 5 minutes. Just us, me and her. So we're standing in the middle of a sweaty girls bathroom. I have blood stains on my clothes and the word 'SLUT' carved into me, We both have tears streaming down our cheeks and our eyes are puffy. But in this moment it could not be more perfect. It may not be romantic or the most hygienic but we only need each other. And that's all that counts.

* * *

Quinn POV.

I don't why I did it, but I don't regret it at all. It was the best kiss I've ever had and there was so much thought in it. I was trying to tell her that I'm not going to hurt her or leave her like everyone else did, I'm going to stand by her and try to protect her through that kiss. And hopefully she understood. We both have beaming smiles on our faces because we both wanted it to happen so bad for so long. I want to help her. Be there for her. Heal her.

* * *

Santana POV.

For the first time in a very long time I smile and think that maybe things can get better from here on. With Quinn by my side I know that I have nothing to fear because whenever I'm with her I feel like everything hurts just a little less. Maybe with time she could help me heal.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it. For any suggestions or comments please review or feel free to pm me. Until next time fellow readers...**


	8. What Have You Done?

**Guys this is the longest one I've written to make up for the long break. Just over 5,000 words.**

**There is a lot of Drama/Angst in this chapter so look out. But some outburst confessions on feelings as well.**

**Thanks to each and every review they make smile so much I hope you're all still reading.**

**Happy Valentines Day Everyone :D**

* * *

Quinn POV

The loud ringing of the school bell pulls us out of our moment, reminding us that we have to get to next class. I smile at her somewhat shyly then move forward to give her a hug.

As I'm pulling back she whispers "I'll see you later." And it makes my stomach flutter. I can't explain any of these feelings but I hope they continue.

We share once last glance before parting ways and heading to last lesson before the end of school, Maths. Finns shares that lesson with me. Something that last week I was ecstatic about yet now it feels like one of the worst things that could possibly happen. Then I remembered something, I promised Finn that we would go to the Lima Bean after school today. How am I going to sit through this. I know that I promised Santana that I would act normal but how can she ask that of me after I've seen and, or heard about everything he has done to her. I was thinking so much I hadn't realized I was now standing outside my maths class. Taking one more deep breath I push the door open and stride towards the first desk open, trying to clear my mind before I got too caught up. Hearing loud voices and laughter coming from the front of the room, I look up. I'm met with Jacob Ben Israel being pushed around by Finn and some other jocks. He really isn't a nice person.

Sure Picking on someone and what he has been doing to Santana are two completely different things but it's still forcing things on people they don't want. Making them feel worthless, like trash.

"Finn, Stop it!" I shout making sure he hears me. Sure, I don't particularly like JBI but I'm sick and tired of Finn pushing people around and seeing him only made me angry and think back to my best friend lying on that bathroom floor, passed out, blood seeping through her clothes. I had to say something.

Finn freezes and turns towards me, still holding a tight grip on Jacobs arm. The smirk on his face quickly fades and was replaced by a fake sweet, charming smile. A smile I've seen so many times before and never saw through it. It made me sick to my core that I could be so stupid. So naïve.

"Let him go." I demand. Never breaking eye contact, showing him that I'm not backing down.

"Calm down babe, we're just messing with the nerd." He coos

"Let him go." I repeat. Slowing down each syllable

We hold eye contact for a few seconds until he sighs and let's go, in the process managing to shove Jacob into the lockers opposite our class.

Finn looks at me and smiles. He strides over to me and pulls out his chair louder and further than necessary. Lob sided smile in place he puts his arm around my shoulders and starts to lean in towards me. I've never felt so repulsed in my entire life.

"Hey babe, why don't you come round mine this Friday. Maybe we can have a little fun" He asks wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Sorry I can't I'm going to..." Before I can finish making up a lie he interrupts me.

"Santanas" He scoffs mockingly.

"No Brit's actually." I say in the best smart ass voice ever. I feel slightly smug, not gonna lie.

"Oh...Good. I don't really like Santana that much. She's kind of a bitch if you hadn't noticed" God I hate him.

"Really I thought you were very fond of Santana actually.." I mutter. Not realizing how loud I really was.

"What are you talking about?!" He says way louder than needed, probably worried that I know.

I smirk. "Oh nothing"

"No Quinn what has she said. If that Bitch has made up lies about me I'll..."

"You'll what?" I cut him off sharply. "That is my best friend you're talking about remember." I raise my eyebrows almost challenging him to say something.

"Ha. Best friend. You two have barely spoken in the past three weeks." He scoffs almost proud of himself.

"Yeah since you and I started dating,funny that isn't it." I say grinning like a Boss.

"What are you trying to say?" He says, raising his voice a little.

"I don't know, maybe we should stop seeing each other." I say mocking sadness

"Fine. That's just fine. But you know what tell Santana I said I'll see her around won't you?"

Fuck. I think this is what Santana was talking about when she said don't make it worse. What am I going to do. I have to tell her. To warn her.

My thoughts get interrupted when Finn gets out of his chair and stomps to the back row. I breathe a sigh of relief. I stand up and calmly walk out of the classroom, my teacher still hadn't arrived and I need to find San now. Lucky for me I know her schedule and run for Last period Gym. As I take the turn into the locker room I see three people standing there. Santana and two other Cheerios that are almost done. Santana however hasn't even started getting ready yet.

"Scram." I yell, catching Ginger and Obese One-Kenobi by surprise, they turn around abruptly and see me. Choosing not to argue back they make a hasty exit. I turn my attention to the last person in the room. She's looking at me. Not saying anything, so I slowly start to walk forward. The atmosphere is kind of awkward since we haven't really said much since the kiss. I'm wondering if she regrets it and start to get a bit panicky. I stop walking and look down. What if she doesn't want me the way I want her.

Hearing her footsteps I keep my head down. I can't really run out now, can I? I see her white trainers approaching me and decide to get this over with, so I look up. I see her anxiously fiddling with her fingers and looking at me through her lashes.

"What are you doing here?" She asks, being the one to break the silence.

"I have something to tell you." I say a little nervously. She seems to catch on to this. "You're probably - No actually I know you're not going to be very happy about it but I couldn't help myself. And I want you to know I'm sorry." I quickly rush out, hoping she heard everything I said.

* * *

Santana POV

"God Quinn, what have you done?" I say. A million things running through my head at what it could possible be.

"I kinda broke up with Finn ...Aaaand Then he told me to tell you he'll see you around. I'm so sorry."

No,no, no. Urgh. Fuck I'm done for.

I start to pace the locker room, quickly dismissing the fact that I'm really late for gym. That isn't important right now. If Finn sees me I'm literally going to die. My stomach is in so much pain and I don't think he would just get it over and done with. Oh no, Finn would draw it out for as long as he could. Just to watch me scream and be in pain. I've only just realized how quickly and heavily I'm breathing. My chest starts to feel tighter and it's like I just can't get enough oxygen. Oh god, am I having a panic attack.

"I have to leave. I'm getting out of here." I mumble to myself gathering all of my stuff together, quickly stuffing it all in my bag not caring whether its tidy or not.  
"No. You can't just leave what are you talking about?!" I hear Quinn asking behind me but I try to tune her out. She's making this harder for me right now, tears are starting to dwell in my eyes and I can no longer see properly but I struggle through and make my way to the door completely ignoring Quinn.

* * *

Quinn POV  
"Santana please, Don't go." I sob running after her but she isn't taking any notice. I stop my running.  
"Please San, You-you can't just leave me." I'm a blubbering mess but I see that she has stopped walking now. She won't turn around but I know that I have her attention and she's listening. Now or never I suppose. Deep breath.

"Not after everything we've been through. You can't just leave me and not tell me what's going on with us be-because right now, I don't know a lot about what's happening. Bu-but what I do know is that, I-i need you. I need to know that you're okay and that I would never hurt you or leave like everyone else has. I need you to know that I really like you, I don't know when it started or how but I know that whenever you're around me I can't stop my stomach from doing these flips and all I want to do is reach out and hold you, and tell you everything is going to be okay. To touch you and be the person that makes you feel better, and special...a-and loved."

I suddenly stop my speech and realize what I just said. I can't take it back because I know that she heard by the way she quickly turned around and looked me dead in the eyes. Both of us in fits of tears.  
No one has said anything for minutes. We're just stood here in an empty corridor, two meters away from each other, staring into each others eyes crying.

"I'm sorry. I can't." She whispers. She turns her back to me once again and starts to walk away.  
The bell goes signaling next class will be starting soon but I can't move. Students are all around me coming out of class and rushing to the next except from me. I break down in the hall and can't stop.

After a while I feel arms come around my waist and pull me into an empty classroom. I can't move or speak or bother to look up and even find out who it is placing me on a chair and rubbing circles on my back.

"Quinn sweetie, are you okay? You look like sad little panda." I guess I know who's behind me. I turn around in her arms and sob into Brit's neck.

"She's gone. She isn't coming back Brittany." It's all worse now. The tears just won't stop or slow down.

"Who isn't coming back? I can get Lord Tubbington to look for them if you want. His gang is doing that type of stuff all the time." I wish I could laugh at such a Brittany thing to say but right now even thinking about laughing makes me feel physically sick.

"San-Santana." That's all I say but she goes silent for a minute. I can feel her instantly stiffen at the name. Neither of them really got over the thing they had recently going on. Santana wasn't ready to come out so Brittany chose Artie over her. I know that Brit still loves San but I honestly don't think a lot can happen between the two of them. There are too many feelings to resolve and work out.

Brittany lets go of me and steps back.

"Where did she go? What did you do to her, why isn't she coming back?!" She says her voice deadly serious, looking at me with accusing eyes.

I shake my head back and forth. "It wasn't me. I swear I didn't mean to hurt her" I choke out.

Her eyes soften only slightly. "Where do you think she's gone"

I try to think clearly for a minute to work everything out. She said she was leaving and not sure if she's ever coming back. She needs money and clothes and she was rushing to leave before school finished.

"She's at her house." I say somewhat confidently. But before I can think up a plan Brit has dragged me out of my chair and is pushing me towards the parking lot.

We get to my car and I turn around to face Brittany.

"Go find her." She says softly. I look at her confused for a moment.

"Wait, you aren't coming with me?"

"I don't think it's me she wants anymore Quinn. I've seen the way she looks at you, it's how I look at her. Promise me something will you?" I gently nod. Not trusting my words right now.

"Don't make the same mistake I did, don't let her go without a fight." I rush forward and give Brittany a tight hug before whispering in her ear that I promise, I won't let her down.

She wipes her eyes making sure no tears leak out before giving me an encouraging smile.

"Now go, get your girl Q." She winks then playfully nudges my shoulder.

I chuckle before hoping into my car and making my way towards Sans house. I look back and see Brittany stood there still. Looking at the ground smiling slightly she looks up and I swear she can see my eyes. I smile brightly and wave. She nods her head once before turning around again and entering the school grounds.

* * *

Santana POV

I feel so bad. I can't get what Quinn said off of my mind because of course I feel all of those things for her and more but then what Finn said to her keeps playing back and I know he would stop at nothing to make sure I don't I wish I could go back and tell her that I'm sorry, that I don't want to leave her but I have to. To explain to her that he wouldn't let get away with it so lightly this time. That thought reminded me of my stomach and how much it hurts. My mind has been a bit preoccupied so I haven't had time to really focus on it. Finally I reach my home and slowly make my way to the front door. The aching in my stomach making it hard to stay up right. I make sure I have definitely shut and locked the door this time before grabbing the fist aid kit from my kitchen. I grab the disinfectant before taking a deep breath and gently padding over my wounds. It stings. So badly but I know that this will help. After calming down my shallow breaths I reach for the long bandage and cover up my stomach with it all. In this moment I'm so happy my parents are doctors.

My parents. What am I going to do about them. How can I explain any of this to them. I look at the clock on the wall. 2:37. Not even half an hour before school finishes and I have so much to do. My mum gets home around 3:30 so I need to be gone soon. I start pacing around my living room. Can I really just leave unannounced. Especially now, right after Ant. Will they be able to take it. With both of us gone. I have every intention of coming back I just don't know when or how. All I plan to do is leave until after graduation. Finn should be gone by then right? Make a plan to get back at his ass, come back to Lima. Get him busted, explain everything to my parents. Win over Quinn, then live happy ever after.

It all sounds like such a great fool proof scheme but I know that it's just wishful thinking. What if my parents resent me for leaving them? What if Quinn falls in love with someone else?What if I can't find her? What if Finn finds me? What if no one believes me? I mean this is Finn Hudson we're talking about. The apple to everyone in this towns eye. To everyone else he could do no wrong.

I stop my pacing and flop down on to my couch. Maybe I'm way in over my head here. Sure I have at least $700 saved but I have no idea where I'm going or how to survive the real world on my own. Maybe I should just let him kill me. Just get it over with. At least this way I won't have to be in fear everyday of something else bad happening.

My thoughts get interrupted by a loud banging at my front door. Not thinking anything of it I make my way to the door stopping to look through the peep hole and there's Finn, hands in his pocket, scowl on his face. Talk about bad things happening Jesus. My mind instantly goes into over drive on one hand I kind of want to hear what he has to say. What he in store next, what more cruel things he could think of. Then again on the other hand wouldn't I be the stupidest person to ever walk the planet if I opened the door to this monster. The stupid part of my brain decides for me. Thankfully I still have some sense and run into the kitchen I grab the most intimidating knife i can find and shove it up my sleeve. The sharp end just barely sticking out. I look at the clock one last time. 3:03 He must of rushed to get here.

Bracing myself I cautiously step forward. My hand freezes over the handle. Do I really want to do this? Figuring that I don't have much else to lose I pull back the handle and the door swings open.

* * *

"Well, well Satan took you long enough didn't it" He says moving forward and trying to step into my house. Like hell am I letting that happen. I raise my arm and look him dead in the eyes. He looks down and gulps before putting on a smile.

"Getting brave now are we San? Are you really gonna do it?" He whispers at me. Almost daring me to try. I snarl in his face and raise my hand higher pulling back my sleeve and revealing more of the knife threateningly.

"Don't try it. I have no reason not to at this point!" He slowly start to move back to his starting position seeing that i'm deadly serious.

"Don't you dare think this is over, okay? Quinn broke up with me earlier, bet you knew about that didn't you? Yeah well that just gives me more spare time to play and have fun with you know doesn't it. I'll be sure to be back later Santana when you aren't so prepared."

"You can't come back here later. My parents will be here." I say getting nervous again even with this knife in my hand.

"Don't you remember our study date San?" He smirks at me once again.

"They won't let you in you know? If I tell them not to" I'm getting very defensive but can you really blame me.

He leans close and I grip the knife harder. It's just about pressing into his stomach but he's put it there applying slight pressure. I dare not move an inch.

"If I want to get in Santana. Parents here or not, I will" He whispers tauntingly before kissing my cheek and walking back to his truck. He waves at me before speeding off.

I stand there frozen. How has one kiss to the cheek affected me so much. Flashbacks invade my head and all I can see is him. All I can feel is his harsh lips and rough hands all over my body, claiming it his. Hear him whispering abuse into my ears or laughing bitterly at my cries.

I drop the knife in my hand. Hearing it crash on the porch I jump backwards.

"San." Not thinking twice I quickly grab the knife again and raise it protectively.

* * *

Quinn POV

My chest is heaving fast and I don't know what to do. What does one do in a situation like this. Where your best friend is pointing a knife at you, mistaking you for your ex boyfriend, the guy who raped her.

"Santana, it's me Quinn. I'm not here to hurt you San" I say, ever so slowly. Her eyes change and I can see recognition in there but still some fear. Deciding to make a bold move. I firmly place my hand over hers and star stroking away the tight grip she has.

"Put the knife down Santana. Give it to me sweetie." She looks at me scared, confused and vulnerable. I nod my head at her, showing her everything's okay. "It's Quinn. Let it go San come on,he's gone now."

She lets the knife drop into my hands before starting to cry. I let it fall gently onto the soft grass of her garden then pull her into a big hug.

"I'm sorry, i'm so sorry Q." She sobs into my neck.

"It's okay, everything's gonna be okay. It's gonna be alright" I whisper into her hair. I repeat this as well as a few shss's. I don't know who i'm trying to convince though. Me or her. Because i'm terrified. Watching Finn standing here. Standing so close to her, most likely threatening her and not being able to do anything about it. Or stop.

* * *

Santana POV

Pull yourself together Santana. You just held a knife to Quinn. Holy hell. My arms drop from Quinn waist and I take a large a step back from her and into the house.

"Jesus, Q. I-i didn't mean to I swear. He-he was here and then you and I...I didn't know." I breathe out hoping she'll understand.

"I know San, it's okay." An awkward silence settles over us. I'm trying to work up the courage to tell her everything but it's just so damn hard when she's stood in front of me, eyes glistening looking so damn beautiful yet so damn sad. And that's my fault.

"I have to go Quinn. Please, you have to understand that I don't want to. I don't have a choice. I have to leave." I'm begging her to listen.

"Don't have a choice San. Of course you have a damn choice." She shouts. She sounds pissed but I guess I deserve this considering the amount of times I have taken my anger out on her recently. But she has no idea.

"Quinn, I can't explain everything right now. But he's making me go, I'm going to come back to you. This is for the best. You're safer if I go, my parents are safer if I go. You have to believe me." I plead but it doesn't look like she's taking much in at the moment.

"I don't want you doing this for me. You think that I feel safer when you're gone. When you're not with me? My God, How clueless could you get San?!"

"Me clueless? You have no idea what type of stuff i'm going through right now. I want to be here for you. That's all I've ever wanted but right now I can't" I yell back, hoping she'll just understand

"Then tell somebody!" She explodes. "Tell the police, tell your parents tell the school. Tell somebody Santana because this mess isn't going to just work itself out" Her loud voice not wavering or getting any quieter.

"I can't" I press on. Shouting louder than before.

"Stop being such a goddamn Coward Santana. Stop trying to look out for me and sort out your shit. If anyone here needs to be safe it's you. So just stop!" I wasn't sure if she got louder or quieter during that outburst because everything past _that word _all just blurred together and sounded like nothing. She used that word on me. I know that she doesn't know what it means to me to hear that again, from her. But it doesn't matter right now, the way i'm feeling sort of cancels out my morals of letting her off because she has no idea how he used that word on me.

"Get out." I say monotonously. Not looking at her but at the knife on grass behind her through the still open door. Don't worry it's not what you think of course i'm not gonna hurt her. I just really want to kill Finn right now.

"What. Seriously Santana i'm not leaving you like this. Just calm down and talk to me. I'm sorry for shouting okay but we can figure this out, together." I can hear the slight smile in her voice but I dare not look. She's distracting me from the task at hand.

I glance at the clock behind me once again. 3:24. I have to leave before my parents get back. Already regretting what I'm about to do I sigh before making my way to Quinn. I pull her in for a hug then gently and ever so slowly move us backwards towards the porch. I let my lips linger on her head before placing a light kiss there and creating some distance for us.

"Please, trust me on this. I will be back, wait for me." With that I close the door and lock it before I can look into her eyes and turn back. This is what's best. This is what we need.

Then why does all feel so wrong?

I run upstairs and grab my bag from under my bed and shove as many clothes in it as I can. I stuff my phone, phone charger, Ipod and Ipod charger all into one pocket. Sure I might not ever use them but who knows where I'll end up.

I run into my bathroom and grab the essentials like Toothbrush, spare tube of toothpaste, flannel, bar of soap, hair brush, hair bands.

Last stop, my pillow case. I grab all the money inside it should be just over 700. Rushing downstairs I see it's 3:28. Lord Jesus Christ I have to get out of here. I stop before I get to the door and think. I owe my parents at least a explanation and goodbye. I grab a pen and some paper from the kitchen drawer and scribble out.

_Mami + Papi, right now I can't explain what's going on._

_I have to go. I don't know where or how long for but I have to leave._

_I promise I'll be back but i'm in a little trouble right now and it's best for everyone's safety for me to leave._

_I know you're probably sad and angry and confused but please understand. I have to do this and it isn't by choice._

_I'll explain everything once I get back._

_I love you guys._

_Always, your mija xxxx_

* * *

I wipe away my stray tears and try tune out the screaming and shouting coming from the other side of my front door. She really isn't making this easy for me. I reach for my stuff and head to the front door. Pausing before opening it I turn around and look at my home once more. My eyes land on a photo frame on the coffee table in front of me. In it is a picture of my family including Antonio and my Abuela and Quinn three summers ago at a holiday resort. I snatch the picture and stuff it in my bag before taking a deep breath and yanking open the door only to find a broken and sobbing Quinn on the floor of my porch. I keep my head up and stride towards my car. Quinn is trying to grab my arm and pull me back but I keep on moving. Finally breaking free of her grasp I get into my car and start the engine I'm now crying too, which honestly isn't a surprise that's all I do now days. She throwing herself at the car begging me not to go but I'm listening. I'm just sat here willing myself to just leave already. I put my palm against the window as I stare at Quinn and she repeats the action on the other side.

"I love you." I breathe out and she once again starts trying to break into my car. I put it in gear and head out of the drive way I see my Mom park and get out of the car. She runs to Quinns side and sits with her on the grass rocking back and forth.

No turning back Santana. This is what's best. I try to convince myself but all I can see is Quinn and my mother sobbing. Really I am no better than him, causing pain for others.

* * *

**I know, you guys probably want to shoot me right now. I'm sorry. But I have everything planned out and getting back at Finn so don't worry. **

**Next chapter we'll see Mama and Papa Lopez reading the letter with Quinn and explaining Antonios death to her. Seeing where San ends up and starting to work up a plan to get Finn...**

**Please Review, Favorite, Follow. Tell me who your fav characters are this chapter and favorite line from this one. What would you like to see next?...Till next time readers :D xx**


	9. Come Back, Please

**This is just a really short filler chapter that I needed to get out.**

**Mama and Papa Lopez in this but no Santana. Don't fear she'll be in there next chapter.**

**Please don't be mad at me for the long wait. I'm not going to make excuses because honestly...I'm just really fucking lazy but I got it up as soon as I could an I promise the next chapter will be of a higher standard. :D  
**

* * *

Maribel Lopez POV.

Thank god. I think as I round the corner of my street already feeling relief for almost being home before I spot a peculiar sight in the near distance. Getting closer I make out Quinn touching Santanas car window. For whatever reason I'm not sure of. They do weird stuff sometimes, most of the time it's best to just brush it off and pretend you didn't see anything. Like one time I found them both stuffed in the laundry basket with paint all over themselves and sticks in their hair when they were 14 giggling like 10 year olds. I don't know how on earth they managed to get themselves into that mess. I learned that it saves a lot of time and awkward silences to just not ask.

A car speeds right past me wrecking my train of thought and bringing me back to the present. Craning my neck, I look in the mirror and see Santanas car zooming into the distance. I shrug, she's probably just heading to the store for something I tell myself before positioning my body forward again and pulling into my drive way previously taken up by Santana. I step out of the car and see Quinn crumpled up, a mess on the floor. Screaming and shouting incoherent phrases and repeatedly hitting the grass beneath her. Without thinking twice I run to her spot on the floor and envelop her in a hug. Rocking back and forth and quietly whispering in her ear that she needs to calm down.

"I'm sorry. Come back, please. Santana don't leave me." Is the only blubbering response I get. The pure emotion in her voice brings tears to my eyes and Quinns uncontrollable sobbing only gets worse. I look down the road and see Santanas car briefly slowing down and I swear our eyes meet before she picks up the speed and turns the corner without looking back.

I bury my head into Quinns hair and try to compose myself and get her to calm down.

"Come on Quinn, you're going to tell me what's going on." I say, leaving no room for arguments. I pull her to her feet by her arm and slightly push her forward in the direction of the house.

While walking towards the porch I spot a shiny glint in the corner of my eye I turn my head a see my kitchen knife laying carelessly on the grass only inches away from where Quinns body was before. My entire body snaps to Quinn and I run up behind her a rest my hand on her shoulder.

"Quinn, honey. Are you hurt?" I ask, my eyes frantically scanning her body for any obvious shakes her head while walking through the door and I let out a deep breath and a silent thank you to whoever's up there listening.

"It isn't me. It's Santana, somethings happened Mama Lopez."

* * *

Quinn POV.

Before I can say anything else I see her run to the kitchen counter. Following curiously I shake my head, try to stop crying and just clear my head. How am I going to do this?

How am I going to tell this poor woman that her daughter has just gone and I don't know when and if she's going to come back? Tell her that the reason her baby has left was because she was brutally raped then used as a human canvas to the same disgusting creature? How can I do that to her?

This woman who was there for me when my own mother wasn't. The woman who used to take me on holiday with her family and bake me cookies and get excited about my school reports. The same woman who used to read me and San bedtime stories. How can I break her heart like that?

A sob echoes quietly on the other side of the room and I look up. There a piece of paper in her hand being crumpled up by the death grip she has on it, her tears smudging some of the writing. I walk over silently and take the paper form her hands before hesitantly reading it.

What does she mean '_I have to do this and it isn't by choice'. _Has he put her up to this because when I got here after the first few minutes of watching them it sure looked like she was in control of the situation. Although I suppose it makes sense, her clouded judgement on mistaking me for Finn, almost stabbing me from fear, her pale face, and probably...hopefully the reason why she shut me out. I shake my head trying to get the images to leave my mind. This isn't about me right now, or Santana. No it's about Maribel Lopez, her mother and explaining to her why I'm a mess and why her child is gone. I sigh, There is no easy way to do this. I open my mouth but before I get a chance to say anything a broken sob leaves her mouth and I'm left confused.

"I can't lose them both Quinn. Why is god doing this to me. My babies." My throat goes dry. Is this what Santana was talking about the other day in the bathroom. The question is hanging off my lips before it finally drops and there's a second of silence before she responds.

"Antonio. He- he's gone as well Quinn. Did Santana not tell you?" She asks me looking a little confused herself.

"No. Tell me what? Where did he go, when is he coming back?" The questions are leaving my mouth before I can stop them and think carefully. Santana didn't mention anything about Ant going anywhere so what could she possibly be talking about. I hear her muttered rambling which sounds something like 'She didn't say anything?' when our eyes meet she looks to the ground before whispering.

"Quinn, he isn't coming back. Antonio died." Silence hangs around us and I'm taken back a little but also quite agitated. I start pacing the floor forgetting that Mama Lo is behind me.

"Really? REALLY?! She's done it again. Why can't she just stop keeping secrets from me all the damn time. I'm supposed to be her best friend how can we be anything more if she won't ever just fucking trust me." I say frustrated beyond belief. I'm unable to cry from the harsh news. Nothing is really sinking in at the moment but when I hear shuffling of feet I look up and see two sets of Lopez eyes. Not the ones I want to see and my head sinks again slightly before taking its previous place from noticing their confused wide eyes. Why are they looking at me like that? Jesus it's like their reading my mind and finding out my darkest secrets haha. Wait...Crap!

Oh my god I said all of that out loud. They know that I want more with Santana than just friendship.

"I'm going to excuse the bad language I just heard if somebody will tell me what the hell's going on. Why are you both crying? What do you mean ' how can we be anything more' Quinn?" Mr Lopez's piercing eyes are boring in to mine and I'm immediately intimidated. I clear my throat.

"I uh- I, I have feelings for your daughter sir but she's been keeping secrets from me and lying to me and pushing me out and I'm tired of it. I know she likes me, i just know it. I mean she told me she liked me and I'm pretty sure she was telling the truth then but I guess how can I believe her when she's been so dishonest lately. I mean I understand completely why she did it back then I suppose, I mean nobody wants to have to tell somebody that they've been raped but the fact that she keeps doing it just isn't right I only want to help and protect her but how can I when she won't let me!?" I take in a deep breath and noted that I should really breathe more during speeches like that. It wasn't my fault I just started talking then couldn't stop and then continued to ramble. They ave those weird faces again and this time I wonder why. What have I done.

"RAPED?!" They both suddenly screech at the same time. Oh shit. I shouldn't have done that. I had no right to. It isn't my place to tell them this type of stuff. How can I save this?

Figuring I can't really do much to save myself I bolt for the door but before I'm out someone takes a strong grip on my arm and Yanks me back. I look into the eyes of Mario Lopez. Deep brown just like Santanas also full to the brim of tears yet his haven't yet fallen. How could I do this to them? How could I just let her leave?

"I tried o stop her I swear." I whisper. What happens next catches me by surprise because he hugs me. I get pulled tight against his chest and can't help but relax slightly into him. He has that strong protective father thing going for him. Everything about him just screams family.

We both pull back and I gently wipe his tears away. I sniffle and catch Mama Lo's eyes.

"We need to get her back and I think I know how" I say with pure determination in my voice.

That's it. Enough crying. Enough shouting. Enough screaming. Enough moping. I'm getting my girl back and when I do, I'm never letting her go again

* * *

**Once again please don't be mad, just remember I love everyone who reads, reviews, favorites and follows this story so please do that. Tell me if you think this chapter moved too fast because that's what I felt. Anywho do all of the above and you will be accepted into a cool club that nobody else knows about...and you know you want that ;) See you next time guys!**


	10. Talk To Me, You're Safe

**Hey guys got this up as soon as I could. It's a little short but definitely longer than last chapter. Introducing some new characters in this Chap so hopefully you like them.**

**Thank you SOOOOO much to the reviewers and everyone reading this story. I promise I will have longer to write next chapter so it will be a lot longer than these last two. **

* * *

**San POV**

I'm driving. I don't stop driving for hours, until I know I'm safely away from Lima. Too far away to turn back. Back to _him. _Back to her and my family. I see my gas is running low and gently pull into the next station after that I'm on my way again. It's another half an hour or so until I come up to a cheap, dirty Motel. I come to a stop but make no move to get out of the car. I unbuckle my belt but stay seated, my shoulders slump forward and I lay my head against the window and puff out a breath of air before the first tear gently slides down my cheek. I don't try to stop it, don't try to control my sobs like I previously have. Not this time, now I just let it happen, let it all out. My entire body is shaking violently back and forth with harsh sobs leaving my mouth every few seconds and I suck up a deep breath.

My hands travel over my face and up to my hair lightly tugging at the root then slowly getting harder. I don't know what's happening to me. What I'm going to do. Where I'm going to go. All I know is that I have an overwhelming need to break something. To kick until my legs ache, scratch until my nails bleed, punch until my knuckles can't take it anymore, shout out until my voice breaks. But I can't do any of that right now. While being lost in my thoughts my body and mind subconsciously calmed down. And I lower my hand to the handle of the door, making sure to grab my belongings and push the door behind me and make my way up to the front desk.

"Um, I need a room for the night please." I ask the woman behind the desk. Her hair and clothes look tattered and dirty but she's smiling at me like there isn't a care in the world.I roll my eyes at myself. Of course everything is fine for everyone else on this goddamn planet I tell myself and gently scoff while snatching the keys out of said womans hand. I look back to her face again and notice her raised eyebrow I gently smile in apologies. It isn't her fault, I can't just be rude to everyone because of my problems. She smiles again and I return it once more before going off to look for my room. I look at the key in my hands and read the small engravings, Room 69. Ha I would have laughed at that if it was a different situation the most I can manage right now is a small smirk tugging at the corners of my mouth but even that's gone within a few minor seconds.

Reaching the room I throw my stuff in, close the door making sure to lock it and flop into the bed instantly. Now that I've calmed down I feel unable to cry. My body is just...numb. Yet my mind is racing at 100 thoughts per minute. How on earth am I going to fix this. How could I just leave them all behind. Brittany, she has no idea what's going on, has no idea that I'm not going to help her with her next test or eat lunch with her. I know that we haven't been as close lately with the whole Artie,Sam thing. And now Quinn and my feelings for her but she's still my best friend. I pull out my phone and type out a text to her.

_Hey Britt-britt, I'm not going to be at school for a while, or at home. Don't worry I'll be back soon enough. Watch out for Quinn for me. I love you, always. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize. Stay safe xx_

I press send with shaky hands. Rubbing my eyes I try to think rationally and clearly for once, then figure I've done enough thinking for one night as I now have a pounding headache. I get ready for bed and slip under the covers letting sleep wash over me. But not before reaching into my bag and grabbing the cool metallic frame. I look at the picture one last time before pulling it up to my chest hugging it tightly.

* * *

**Mama Lopez**

_Picking up __where we left off in Lima..._

My daughter was raped. So many questions are running through my mind. How long ago did all of this happen, is that why she's been acting weird lately? And more importantly, who did this. Who did this to my baby girl. I look at the image in front of me. Quinn and Mario in a tight hug, she needs this. For some reason I can't be mad at her for not telling me right away. I can see in her eyes how much this is hurting her, almost as much pain I can feel inside of me right now. But I need to know exactly what happened. Everything she knows, the sooner we know as much as possible the sooner I can get my little Santanita back home safe. Where she belongs, with her Mami and Papi. At home. Safe.

Quinns head turns and her eyes slowly meet mine. She opens her mouth trying to form words but I can see her struggle I take a few steps forward and gently put my hand on her shoulder and make sure she is looking at me before firmly saying,

"Quinn, this is not your fault okay? There was nothing you could do, you need to stop blaming yourself because I can see it in your eyes." She nods tearfully but I take her hand in mine and stroke back and forth until there are no more tears. I look up and can see my husbands face staring at the wall in front of us. His expression was hard to read. It keeps changing. But this one, this one I can read very clearly. Anger. Rage. Fury written all over his face. I can see from the corner of my eye Quinn follow line of sight before glancing back at me with worried eyes.

She clears her throat.

"I am so, so sorry. I shouldn't have said any of that. It-it wasn't my place, you didn't deserve to hear it like that. Well actually you didn't deserve to hear it at all. It shouldn't have happened..."

"But it did." Mario states. His tone flat unwavering. Final.

"And you're going to have to tell me everything that you know Quinn. Okay, everything. You leave out nothing, no matter what it is. Do you understand me?" He says hid eyes softening a little but voice remaining the same. He looks to me for confirmation that this is what we both want. I nod, not completely trusting my voice with him. I know that he's sad, broken probably worse than me but is trying to hold it together for the both of us and his pride after his mini crying session with Quinn earlier.

I tug Quinns hand lightly as a signal to come with me into the living room. Mario following silently and sitting next to me with Quinn opposite us.

"Quinn, sweetheart. How long ago did this all happen?" I ask, taking the lead seeing my husband once again lost in his head.

"I think it happened last Thursday." she says keeping her head down.

"Thursday, that's just over a week. She been keeping this to herself for over a she been checked up. Did she go to the hospital?" I ask. God, she can't be pregnant as well. That will kill her.

"No,no I don't think so. She didn't say anything about it and I-i didn't think about it. I- I'm sorry." She whispers fiddling with her hands in her lap. I hear a noise to the left of me and see Mario sharply standing and begin to pace. The same expression on his face as before. Pure hatred.

"She can't be pregnant. Not with that...that things baby." He spits out "No, we can't let that happen. Who did this. Who the hell did this to my daughter Quinn?!" He shouts

"Please Quinn, I need to know who did this to my baby." He pleads, voice breaking at the end, it brings tears to my eyes and I sniffle. I reach out and grab his hand while standing.

"Who did this. Who did it. I should have protected her. I let her down." He breaks down into me like Quinn previously did to him. Except his body curls into mine making him smaller to place his head in my neck. Body shaking furiously through the tears he keeps repeating this. Over and over again. His voice devastating with pain. I let a few tears break free and keep disagreeing with him.

"It's not your fault baby. No one could have stopped this. We didn't know. We couldn't have." I say reassuringly.

"It was Finn." I hear Quinn distantly whisper from the corner of the couch almost as if searching for comfort in the arm of the chair. Mario tenses and I stop stroking his back. Quinns eyes are flicking from mine to Mar's we let go of each other and stand in silence. No one daring to make a sound apart from all of our harsh breathing. Her eyes red and raw look so ashamed.

"You- you're sure" I ask shakily.

She nods silently.

* * *

**Santana POV**

I wake tangled up in the thin sheets. My eyes trying to adjust the dim light of the room and I start to blink rapidly looking around. Where the hell am I? This sure isn't my bedroom. Trying to rack my brain and piece everything together, it suddenly all comes back to me and I fall back against the bed once more. Ugh, I guess I need to get used to this I think to myself. So I get out of the bed and change into some fresh clothes after I'd had a wash. My stomach begins to growl at me and I figure I should probably go out and find some sort of food as I hadn't eaten all day yesterday either.

I grab all of my stuff and walk out in to the cold but sunny morning and place them in my car before walking to the front desk and seeing the same as the previous night. She turns to face me with a forced smile on her face. Wow she probably remembers me from last night.

"How was the room?" She asks me, seeming uninterested in my answer but I reply anyway.

"It was fine thanks" I hand her back the keys then get back into my car and heading off. It then settles in my mind that really I had no idea what the room was like and if it was okay or not. I hadn't paid any attention to it all. I was to concentrated on my thoughts and then I went straight to sleep.

It's only around five minutes when I see a small diner ahead. I park out front and step out of the car making my way inside. The smell of coffee instantly taking over all of my senses. My eyes scan the diner quickly before spotting a small table free at the back in the corner next to large corner I make my way over to it.

As I sit down I take the time to really look at the place. It isn't overly busy but seems to get a nice amount of customers, its well decorated and clean. With the quite buzz of everyones chatter going on around me.

"Hi there pumpkin, what would you like?" Some asks directly in front of me. My head snaps to her direction and I jump about a mile at the sound. My hand goes to my chest and I try to calm down.

I really need to learn to control my nerves or something. I hear shuffling noises so I glance up and see the woman sliding in the chair opposite me on the table. She's looking at me half-smiling half concerned.

"Hey, are you okay. You look terrible?" She says and I crack a small smile and chuckle lightly at her bluntness.

"I'm good thanks." I say. Now calm again this womans presence.

"No seriously, what's wrong?"I am not talking to a random stranger about my problems. No freaking way. I look at her with a raised eyebrow but she doesn't change her expression. She doesn't even look intimidated. Huh okay, not used to that one. I sigh and run my hands through my hair ruffling it up before gently fixing it again just to give my hands something to do so that we aren't just sat here staring at each other in silence doing nothing.

"I get it. It's one of those long and complicated stories right? Well don't you worry I'll bring a big stack of pancakes and we'll talk in your own time hun" This woman says with a kind smile before walking off.

"Wait!" I call after her. She turns back to me. "Make that with two coffees as well" I smile and she returns it, then proceeds to walk off again.

Okay Santana. All you have to do is tell her some small details, it doesn't mean you have to tell her everything if you don't want to. Hell you don't have to tell her anything if you don't want to. Just stay calm and try not to think about _him_. You know that's your weak point. Of course it is. Before I can prepare myself anymore the woman returns and sits down again smiling at me. I wonder if she's allowed to be doing this, like shouldn't she be working or something.

"So sweetie, what's your name" She asks placing down the pancakes. And damn they look good, I forgot how hungry I was again. But I take a sip of coffee first.

"Santana. My names Santana. What about you?" I ask trying to seem casual and not at all like a freak who's actually shaking.

"Lucy. My names Lucy" She replies in a light mocking tone. I choke on my pancakes and splutter some back up.

"Sorry, my-my...urh, Friend, that's her name as well. Well I mean her name is Quinn, but it's Lucy..." I say trailing off because I sound insane and stop coughing but I look and see that she's just smiling at me.

"You know you kind of look like her. She's blonde too, has kind eyes. The kindest I know." I say the last part quietly then divert my eyes back to my plate.

"This girl Quinn or Lucy or... whatever. She seems very important to you. Is she more than a friend?" She searching for my eyes but I keep them down because I honestly don't know, is she more than a friend?

"It's okay. Talk to me, You're safe here." Lucy says sincerely. I take a deep breath. I might as well get this stuff off my chest.

" I uh, she's my best friend. But I've had feelings for her for a while and then something happened...something terrible and it brought us closer but then I had to leave and I don't really know where we stand I guess." I let out a shrug like it's not that big a deal. But I have a feeling she buy it from the way she looked at me.

"Well that tough. Sweetie, but whatever's made you run. Is it strong enough to outweigh your feelings for this girl."

Wow I didn't expect that. Is it. Was there another answer all along other than running from this all.

"I was going to get killed... I was scared he would use her and my parents against me. Take them from me, hurt them. I did what I thought was best. What I thought was right." I whisper looking down again at my lap. I hear her gasp and felt her take my hand.

"Where are you staying?" She asks first. "Have you told anyone?" Comes next and I shake my head.

"No, no one knows. I stayed in a Motel last night I'll just find another tonight it's fine."

"Nope. No way. You are staying here with my and my Son Joe" She points behind her at a young man around my age serving someone a drink. He's tall, quite handsome actually. But I can't stay here with them and impose. So I tell he just that.

"Nonsense, You are very welcome to stay here until we figure out what to do with you and how to keep you safe okay" She says in a voice that I know means her word is final. It reminds me of my Mami and Papi. A sad smile tugs at my mouth and I nod.

"Okay, Thank you" I say then continue eating these heavenly pancakes

* * *

**Soo how was it? Cliff hanger? Kinda? Sorta? Eh well. Also don't worry Joe is a nice kid, he isn't going to hurt her. So I saw this on someone else's story and thought hmm that is a good idea so. At the end of each chapter I'll tell you who my favorite character/characters were this chapter and my fav line/lines**

**Okay so my fav line was:"Hey, are you okay. You look terrible?"**

**And fav character had to be *Insert drum roll her*: Lucy...**

**What were yours? Make sure to let me know in the reviews with any suggestions or ideas as well if you like? **

**Hope you all enjoyed. I'll see you next time... well I wont _see _you but uhm. Yeah you get the point haahaha Bye guys :)**


End file.
